A Scent of A Woman
by AJRedRobin
Summary: Kwai Chang Caine recalls when he met the love of his life, and the mother of his son, Peter
1. Chapter 1

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 1

The scent of her caused his head to begin spinning. It was one of those fragrances that made someone unforgettable. It was her scent, made especially for her. "You will know her. I will tell you." His own words echoed in his mind after Peter left. The promise was easy to make but in reality, hardest to keep. Even at the temple, he had a difficult time speaking about her. The memories were too fresh. Would he even be able to voice them now? Oh, Laura, help me find the words so that our son may know you. Kwai Chang Caine lifted the small blossom to his nose again, breathed its sweet scent, and remembered.

****** March 196_ *****

Their first meeting had been brief. Laura had been with a group of friends at a protest rally that had grown ugly. Before Laura could escape, the crowd swallowed her. She was nearly trampled when someone pulled her free. The man wore a mustard colored shirt and tan pants. He looked much in style with the crowd but, at the same time, there was an air of peacefulness about him. When she recovered from the initial shock, she looked into gentle hazel eyes that spoke of timeless beauty and wonder and was drawn to him from the start. When the man made sure she had not been hurt, he picked up a worn brown satchel and proceeded to continue on his journey. Laura watched him go but, deep in her heart, she knew they would meet again.

"That is the man I'm going to marry," she said to no one in particular.

"Are you crazy, girl?" Pauline had spoken up. "It will never work. Mixed marriages never do. You would never catch me marrying a guy like that. Besides, he's probably some bum just passing through."

Laura stared at her friend and could not believe what she was hearing. She did not want to believe that the friend she trusted and confided in was prejudice. Her friends continued to say it would never work, but she continued to insist he was the man she would marry.

Ever since that day, Laura found herself searching for the man and trying to think up ways to "run" into him. She searched for days but, even though the city was large, it was as if the man had disappeared. It wasn't until a month later when they would meet again under the most grueling and horrifying of circumstances, one that Laura would have rather forgotten.

Laura Carradine had just come from the hospital. She stared straight ahead without realizing where she was going. Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires and screams could be heard. Laura felt something heavy being shoved into her and she fell heavily on the grass. Shaken from her trance, she looked up and saw the man laying beside her. She realized it was the same man who saved her from being trampled last month. A small crowd had gathered.

"She just walked in front of my car and he ran out in front of me and saved her. I tried to stop but . . . Is he alive?"

Doctors and nurses who witnessed the accident scene raced to discover if anyone was injured. They found the man laying on his side. They turned him over and found his shirt had been torn and a deep gash had been opened up along the left side of his ribcage. They quickly got a gurney and took him inside. Here was an opportunity that Laura could not pass up. They asked if she had been hurt. She shook her head. One of the nurses asked if she was related to the man. Without hesitation, she said they were married. The man stared at her but was soon slipping into unconsciousness. Before he succumbed, he managed to tell the doctor his name.

"I . . . am . . . Caine," he said.

Laura had stayed by his bedside in the emergency room. When the doctors tried to question her on his medical history, she told them that they had not been married long and she was not familiar with that information yet. She made up a story in part, saying she had gone to tell her husband the bad news when he appeared out of nowhere and saved her life. She managed to appear shaken, when in reality, she was still in shock from events that happened earlier; that shock made doubled by the fact that she also nearly lost her life today. Seeing she needed time alone with her "husband", the Doctor did not push.

As soon as Caine was settled into a private room at Laura's insistance, she began pacing the room, trying to bring up the courage to apologize for her forwardness but to thank him as well. It wasn't long before she was aware that a pair of hazel eyes were watching her. She turned toward them and suddenly her mouth went dry.

"I, uh, I didn't know if you had family so I told them I was your wife."

The man continued to stare, but there was no judgement, only understanding.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life." Suddenly Laura's eyes filled with tears at the loss of two people she now had to face; and face alone. "I should go. You need to rest. If you tell me your real wife's name I'll let her know. I'll just tell the doctor we were divorced or something."

Laura tried to wipe her eyes without being conspicuous. She reached for her purse that sat on a nearby chair, and started to leave when the man spoke.

"I am not married. You seem troubled."

"It's nothing really. I . . . " Laura turned away as more tears threatened to fall. She again tried to leave but she was drawn back as the man called Caine grabbed her by the arm. He had climbed out of bed to reach her. His other arm was holding his side and the pain in his face was barely under control.

"Please, tell me." His words were gentle and coaxing. Maybe it would be better to relieve this burden that was tearing her heart in two. There was no one else she could share this with. Both her grandparents were no longer living and there were no other family members to speak of. Maybe by sharing it, the pain would lessen its weight on her spirit.

"I came here today to identify my parent's bodies. They had been killed in a car accident. Oh, God. It was awful. I . . .almost . . .didn't . . . They . . were . . .both badly . . .burned." Voicing the loss only seemed to bring on more pain. Laura buried her face in her hands and tried to turn away. Strong gentle arms wrapped themselves around her and she found herself responding to their touch. Without realizing it, Laura let the tears fall. When she finally pulled away, she was surprised to see tears glistening within his eyes as well.

"You're crying for me?"

"To loose a loved one is difficult. To loose two, the pain is unbearable. To share one's pain lightens the burden we must carry. Do not be afraid to share your pain." Caine brushed the tears away from Laura's face with a gentle hand. He lifted her head and stared into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. They were like fresh young leaves on a spring day. He could easily become lost in those eyes. Suddenly he felt dizzy and Laura was soon supporting him and leading him back to the bed.

"You lost a lot of blood from that gash. You need to rest."

As Caine was settled back in bed, Laura noticed the brands on his arms. It was odd, but she had not noticed them before. They were curious and yet she felt that this was not the time to ask, so she kept silent. As soon as she had the sheets tucked in, Laura got up to leave.

"Please, stay."

"I need to make arrangements." Laura placed her hand on the door handle. "But, I can come back later, if you like?"

"I would be honored."

"I guess if we're going to be considered man and wife by the doctors, I should know the full name of the man that saved my life."

"Kwai Chang Caine," said as he bowed his head.

My name's Laura Carradine, but you can call me Laura. I guess I'll see you later, Kwai Chang Caine."

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 2

Three days went by and Laura insisted that Kwai Chang stay with her.

"Besides," she said. "The doctor would not be too happy with me if I let you just walk out of here. You need time for that gash to heal."

There wasn't much Caine could do at the moment. With the insistence of the doctor and "his wife," Kwai Chang decided to play along. After his wound had a chance to heal, perhaps he would resume his journey. The thought of leaving however, made Kwai Chang feel oddly sad because he might not see this particular woman again. He had grown fond of her during the short time they have been together. For the first time in a long time, he felt reluctant to leave.

They arrived at Laura's small one-bedroom apartment. Boxes were piled everywhere. The place looked like either someone was moving in or moving out. Caine learned it was the latter.

"Actually, I'll be leaving at the end of the week. I'm taking my parents ashes back to Braniff. They had a small house there." There was a touch of sadness in her voice. She looked around the small apartment and realized she was leaving her life behind.

The name caught Caine's attention. "I, too, was on my way to Braniff."

"Really. Do you have family there?" Caine's words helped to distract her from the pain.

"No. I am returning to the temple for the Festival of May."

"The temple?"

"Yes.

Suddenly remembering the brands she'd seen, she understood.

"You're Shaolin."

Her reaction surprised Caine. When he would mention what he was, there were always questions. There were few who understood just what was a Shaolin. This woman, however, seemed to know more than most.

"How is it that you know of the Shaolin?"

"I learned about the Shaolin order in the church I was raised in. Since there was a temple near there it made sense. There was a monk who visited our class once. I think his name was Matthew. He had his son with him. I was about 8 when that happened. I remember thinking how cute he looked. That's going on 20 years. I wonder what happened to them?"

Kwai Chang was quite surprised at that. He did remember his father taking him to a structure that was unique and learned it was a church of some kind. Briefly thinking back on that moment, he recalled there had been a girl who kept looking and smiling at him. Was she the same girl?

As they talked, Laura had unfolded the sleeper couch and was putting sheets on the bed.

"It is not necessary. I have a sleeping mat."

"Not while you're in my home. Besides, you might re-open up those stitches if you turn the wrong way."

Something in her voice told Caine that he should not cross her. He found it rather intriguing. Most women that he met who found him attractive wanted nothing but . . . how did one woman put it . . . a night to remember? Though Caine also found a few of them attractive, there was only one other woman in his life that he had given his heart to and that had ended with her leaving him for another. That had been less than a month ago, he realized. Had he gotten over her so quickly? Or had he buried it so deep as to hide the pain? One day he would have to re-examine those feelings, look at the pain of that loss, accept and embrace it, then let it go. For now, he did not want to face that pain yet.

"There. All ready."

Caine was momentarily distracted when she spoke again. He looked at the bed that had been made for him then looked at her. Confusion was still on his face. Maybe she also wanted more than he was ready to give. Without him realizing it, she had understood and knew just what he was thinking.

"Oh, no. I'll be sleeping in there." She pointed down a short hall. "The bathroom is on the left in case you want to take a shower." Laura continued to stare and waited for him to make a move. "Well?"

Caine gave her a questioning look.

"Take off your coat, hat, and," looking at his feet briefly, "Sandles and climb in. The doctor did say you still need a few more days to recover."

"It is not necessary. I am fine."

Laura gave him an exasperated look. "You're being stubborn." To Caine's surprise, she quickly walked over to him, grabbed his hat from his head and threw it on the bed. She started to take what other items he had when Caine lifted them from his shoulders. Pain suddenly came to his face. He had not realized how stiff he had become. Lounging in a bed had not done him much good he felt. He would rather be doing Tai Chi or Qi Gong. They were what he needed to build his chi so he could have the energy to heal himself. There was also something else he needed to do.

"May I boil some hot water, please?"

"If you'd like some tea, I'll make you some."

Caine pulled out a small pouch containing various herbs.

"Thank you. You have done enough, but I must do this."

"Okay. Tell you what. I need to go to the store. I'm fresh out of food. All I have is a bag of rice and a few odds and ends. I haven't packed my kitchen yet. They say you should pack that last because you may need it before you leave. I'll get us something to eat. Now, I am going to insist. Do not start packing or lifting boxes. You are supposed to be resting. I will see you later."

Laura head out the door leaving Caine alone in her apartment. Just at that moment, Laura's neighbor, Mrs. Johansen came by. Mrs. Johansen was an elderly lady of about 67. She was referred to as the neighborhood watchdog. She always seemed to be looking out for everybody; especially the young people who lived in the building. When she saw Laura Carradine bring home a stranger, she just had to know what was going on. She watched them enter the building and then enter her apartment. This man was different than the rest. He looked like someone who didn't have a home. She soon became more concerned when Laura left and the stranger was not with her.

"Oh, my dear. Is that wise?"

"Oh! Mrs. Johansen, you startled me. Is what wise?"

"Leaving that man alone in your apartment. He might steal something."

"It's all right. He's an old family friend. He was in the hospital recently. He's staying with me until he recovers then he's on his way back home." It was a half-truth, but under the circumstance, a half-truth for the moment was better than an outright lie.

"Well, you can never be too careful these days with all them hippies running around."

"Yes, Mrs. Johansen."

After Laura's departure, Caine went into the small kitchen and found a pot and filled it with water. As soon as the water was boiling, he added the herbs. He let them steep until the water had boiled down about a third of the way. He then strained the mixture into a bowl and put the liquid aside to cool. He would put that into a bottle to be used another time in another mixture. What was left of the herbs he placed in a cloth and squeezed it until the cloth was soaked through. Opening his shirt, he removed the bandage that had been placed over the stitches that closed the gash in his side and opening the cloth, he placed the herbs against his wound. He used the cloth to tie around himself. Then he pulled out another cloth and covered that one. He gave a sigh as he felt the heat from the herbs penetrate his wound and his skin. This combination of herbs acted like a sedative and he gave a yawn as he felt them work their healing magic. Maybe it would be best if he rested. The bed did look inviting. It had been a long time since he slept in one.

An hour later, Laura returned to find Caine asleep. The strong scent of herbs permeated the apartment. It wasn't that unpleasant, but Laura had other plans to sweeten the place. Two hours later, Caine stirred to the scent of African jasmine, steaming rice, and other tantalizing scents. He realized he was hungry when his stomach gave out a very loud tiger-like growl. He found that he had been covered by a light blanket. He rose and discovered that the shirt he had on had been removed, cleaned, and neatly folded and placed on a chair. He also discovered that the shirt had been repaired.

"I mended it. Since you didn't seem to own any other shirts, I thought it best that I make that one look as good as new."

Caine again was struck at how this woman seemed to know just what he was thinking. He quietly put his shirt on and headed toward the kitchen. He suddenly remembered the concentrated tea sitting on the counter. When he looked for it, he found that the liquid had been placed in a brown bottle and already prepared for storage. He again looked toward this woman who seemed to know him without really trying.

"I kind of figured that's what you were doing. I saw my grandmother make some home remedies. I remembered watching her create her own cough syrups. She told me that any strong liquid like that had to be stored in a dark brown bottle. Even though her concoctions didn't taste very good, they worked better than the store-bought kind. So, when I got something from my doctor once, I kept the bottle. I thought I was going to give it to her to use but she died last year." Suddenly Laura was aware of Caine's intense gaze. It was as if he could see right through her. Flustered, Laura said, "I better finish getting supper ready."

They sat together in silence as they ate their meal. The scent of the candle drifted between them. It was this scent that seemed to send his thoughts to the past and to the young girl sitting in the classroom at an obscure church. He had smelled this fragrance before, but he could not place where. Again, he wondered if this woman was the young girl now grown. As the scent penetrated his mind, he gazed at the woman and really saw her as if for the very first time. She reminded him of someone that he'd seen once in an old movie magazine that his previous lady love collected. Now what was the movie star's name? Ah, Ronda Flemming. As the meal ended Caine was aware that Laura's thoughts had drifted elsewhere. Caine at first did not know how to broach the subject. He did not wish to disturb her, but at the same time, she looked like she could use the company. Though he was not good at making small talk, maybe that was a way in.

"I was not aware that candles could carry a scent."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking how much I'd love to have a bottle of perfume like that. I can't afford one so I settle for small scented candles instead." Suddenly a tear fell down Laura's cheek. "It's called african jasmine. My mother loved it, too. Oh, God I miss her. They were coming down to spend my birthday with me when a drunk driver forced them off the road. They went over a cliff. The car exploded on impact." Laura tried to stifle the sobs that were threatening to erupt.

Caine reacted immediately, taking Laura by the hand. He could feel her pain and even understand her loss. Fifteen years had gone by since his father had been lost on an expedition to the Himalayas to recover a very special cross. There had been an accident. Many had lost their lives. The pain of that loss was still with him, even though time had tried to lessen its sharpness.

"I, too, lost someone. My father. It was 15 years ago. The pain is still fresh in my mind sometimes."

"How are you able to deal with it? Does it ever go away?"

"No. It will always be with you. In time, the pain lessons and its sharpness does not cut so deeply, but it never really goes away. You can only accept it, embrace it, then let it go."

"You make it sound so simple."

Caine smiled at that and Laura found she liked it when he smiled. His whole face seemed to light up the room. Suddenly, Caine rose and began clearing the supper dishes. It was only fair since she had cooked the meal. Not another word was said until the chore had been done. As Laura watched, she again was struck how familiar Kwai Chang seemed to her. It was as if she was seeing a far off dream, but she could not put her thoughts into words. In time, maybe she would remember. Laura was about to blow out the candle when Kwai Chang stopped her. His eyes were gentle and kind. Without saying a word, he wanted to keep this memory alive a little longer. He had shared a piece of himself that he never shared with anyone. He wanted to be able to remember this night always. The way to do that was through certain senses, one of the most powerful being smell. One does not forget the scent of home or the scent of a woman when it is accompanied by memories, and this night would have many.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 3

The next day Laura rose to find the left side of the sleeper couch empty. It had been an unexpected night for both of them. Nightmares had plagued Kwai Chang's sleep and Laura also found herself lying next to him for comfort. When she woke, she discovered he had risen early, and Laura found him sitting out on the balcony; his back toward her. He sat with his legs crossed and he was playing an old bamboo flute. The sun was just coming up and the birds were beginning their morning song, matching the notes that rose in the morning air. They spoke a greeting and yet they also had a sadness about them. Laura could almost voice the feeling it invoked. Regret?

Laura pulled on a robe and went to the kitchen. She put on a pot of hot water for tea. Caine continued to sit and play his flute. Laura found she liked the sound. It reminded her of her childhood when her mother played the flute during church services. The memory threatened to bring more tears, but this time, Laura steeled herself inside and continued to prepare breakfast. It wasn't until she realized that Caine had stopped playing that she notice that the teapot was whistling its own greeting. Laura put some loose tea in each defuser, placed them each in a mug, and poured the water. She let the tea steep for ten minutes, removed the defusers, and carried the cups out to the balcony. She placed them on the table and watched briefly as Caine still sat on the balcony's floor, this time in meditation. Laura returned to the small kitchen and came out with a bowl of fresh fruit and some rolls. Caine continued to sit with his eyes closed.

'How does he do that?' she thought to herself. Laura sat down and just watched him. She could see his chest move up and down with every intake of breath and release. There was a simple beauty there that drew her. The feeling of dejavu struck her and she remembered the words she'd said to her friends the day of the rally. She thought of last night and the many things they had talked about and shared. With other men, there had not been conversations regarding philosophy, family life, and dreams of the future. Her last date had been more interested in watching the basketball games and getting drunk or high on weed. He had even tried to get her to try it, but she'd refused. After that, she had ended up walking home. Caine was a mystery to her and yet, he felt familiar in a way that she could not describe. Then Caine turned toward her and stared back in that penetrating way that said much without uttering a single word. Suddenly, a look of shame and sadness came over him and he turned away, his eyes cast down. Laura became alarmed.

"What's the matter?"

"I must apologize for last night. It was not my intention to take advantage of you in your grief."

"Oh please, you don't have to apologize. Nothing happened. You were having nightmares. I was just there. Besides, did you ever think that it may have been me who took advantage of you? I mean, I don't go around asking strange men to stay the night in my apartment, but if the man is attractive . . ."

Caine turned toward her, surprise clearly showing on his face. Then he saw a twinkle of humor in Laura's eyes and a smile spread across his features. He liked this person, more than he cared to admit. Even in her grief she seemed to find small ways to bring humor to a situation. He also found she had a strength about her that no other woman he met seemed to have. It saddened him to think that, although they were each journeying to the same place, his road would lead him to another path where he would not be staying. After the festival, he would continue to wander and help those he would meet along the way. Still, he smiled in spite of what he was feeling.

"That's better," she said. "You do not have to be ashamed about last night. We both probably needed it. Sometimes having someone close, just touching, helps to comfort us. It reminds us of when our parents use to do the same thing when we were children. There was a time when my parents lost my little sister to pneumonia. I cried for weeks and, when I got sick, I had nightmares and thought I was going to die. My mother would come into my room and lay beside me until the nightmares stopped."

Laura could feel the ache in her heart from mentioning the memory. Caine looked toward her, his slight smile fading, and deep concern could be seen in his eyes. Laura did not want to go down that path again right now so she steeled herself for the second time.

"Well. Let's forget about it and have some breakfast. I made some tea."

Caine rose and sat next to Laura and picked up the cup of steaming tea. He took one sip and was surprised at what he found there. He had not tasted such tea in many years. Laura could see the question that was within his face and she answered him before he even asked it.

"It's green tea. I had a friend that introduced it to me after she had visited Hong Kong. Now, I have it every morning. There's a small shop not far from here that sells it. After breakfast, I want to check your side. The doctor told me I should change the bandages and keep the wound bathed."

"That will not be necessary."

Laura shot Caine a look that said she would have no argument. Caine sighed and gave in. He was surprised at how he was beginning to recognize that look whenever he was being stubborn. The look caused his heart to melt and he found he could not help but give in to this woman. There was something about her that drew him like a moth to a flame. Maybe it was her caring nature. There had been very few instances where someone had cared for him and he found that he liked that and even missed it. It had been many years since his father had been there and the woman who left him, though kind, he realized there had not been that spark that drew two people together.

"Let me take a look at that side." Laura said, her voice insistent. Kwai Chang unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it aside. The bandage of herbs that he made had been removed that morning and even the stitching was gone. The scar had diminished in its size and looked nearly healed. Laura was surprised at what she found. "I don't understand. This was barely healed yesterday. The stitches would not have been ready to come out for at least a week. How could it heal so quickly?"

"The mind can control the body's healing process when the chi is strong. Certain herbs help in achieving this. The trick is believing you are not hurt, then you can heal quickly."

"Well, since it looks like you're healing faster than I thought, maybe today you can help me pack." Laura hoped he would agree. In reality she simply did not want him to leave. "I thought, since you were heading to Braniff as well, we might go together. It would also save you a lot of shoe leather and you can be there early. And I can have the company. In truth, I really don't want to face my parents' house alone. Once I get there, I'll have to make arrangements to have my parents' ashes interred at the Unitarian Church there."

"Unitarian?" Caine was curious. The word sounded so familiar as if he had heard it some time in his past.

"Yeah, Unitarians believe in the dignity of each person and allowing each to find their own path. I grew up in the church, too. I found out I'm actually a Taoist at heart, but I don't practice. I knew about the temple from my religious education classes and wanted to find out more, but my parents discouraged me from attending. They said the temple wasn't open to the public."

"The temple is open to all who come in peace. If you wish to learn, all you have to do is ask, but I have not seen women at the temple. I do not believe they have the facilities."

"I was only thinking of some kind of Sunday services, like the rest of the churches in the area."

"We have devotions every day. If you wish to come to the temple for that, I do not see why you cannot."

"Maybe I will. Well, I better get dressed and we should get started on getting the rest of my apartment packed."

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 4

At the end of the week, Laura was surprised at how tightly Kwai Chang managed to pack her station wagon with all of her belongings. The apartment she'd rented came already furnished so she did not have to move that as well. Earlier that day, Mrs. Johansen had become frantic when she saw that the stranger who was staying with Laura was carrying boxes down to her car. Laura had put her at ease and told her she was moving out and that she would return the keys to her that evening before she left. When Laura told her this, Mrs. Johansen became very teary eyed at losing one of her favorite neighbors, but Laura had explained to her about the death of her parents and that she was returning home to live. Once the car was packed and ready to go, Mrs. Johansen then wished her luck, but as a last-minute farewell, tried to delay their departure by insisting on going through the now vacant apartment. She was quite surprised how clean the place looked, and even more surprised to find that a long-awaited repair to the kitchen sink had been done, and done very well. Finally, they said their farewells and Laura pulled the car away from her home of five years and headed to a new and uncertain future.

Two hours out from the city, Laura was getting restless. The drive to Braniff so far had been uneventful. Laura and Kwai Chang had lapsed into silence just after they left the city behind. She asked Caine if he would mind taking over the driving.

"I do not know how to drive."

"Are you kidding?" The expression on Laura's face was one of astonishment, but Kwai Chang's face was serious. "No, I guess not. Well, I'm going to need to take a break and stretch. It's still three hours away and I haven't driven distances like this for some time."

They pulled into a rest stop and got out to stretch their legs, grab a bite to eat, and use the facilities. As Caine waited for Laura's return, he began doing some other forms of stretching that turned into exercises. The exercises turned into a series of kicks and punches then progressed into graceful arm and leg movements that suggested the image of a large bird floating down to meet the water. Caine did not notice that Laura had returned and was intently watching him and smiling. As Kwai Chang performed his movements, his mind floated and he saw not one, but two people standing behind him, watching. One was the woman called Laura Carradine, the other was a small boy about a year or two old holding onto her hand. Feelings of deep love and great joy filled him but were soon followed by deep sadness. Suddenly, the image changed and only the boy remained, now older and sitting on the ground in a half lotus staring with great intensity. Pride and love filled his heart, but they were matched by frustration and longing. As Kwai Chang continued his movements, the image changed again. This time, he felt an overwhelming sense of emptiness, as if something had been lost, and he nearly fell to the ground from the deep emotional reaction. Then Kwai Chang gave a deep sigh and blinked and turned to see Laura, once again standing by a tree, watching.

Kwai Chang shook his head, not sure what to make of the vision he had just seen. Was it a view of his future? There had been stories from other monks, that he heard as a boy, of times when, during meditation, visions would appear. Sometimes they would turn out to be real, others were only possible outcomes. He did not know which this might be. Laura motioned for him to come to the car and they were again off on the road to Braniff.

"I couldn't help noticing what you were doing. What's that called?"

"It is called Kung Fu."

"I've only seen something like that once. A young man at the college that I attended did a demonstration. His name was Bruce Lee. Do you use that for fighting?"

"Only when it is absolutely necessary. It is used for health and meditation."

"Could you teach me some time?"

Kwai Chang turned his head toward her. He had never considered teaching the skills that he had been taught. It could be interesting. In teaching, it was said that new skills could be acquired as well as making sure old ones did not fade. Kwai Chang continued to reflect on the path that he was currently following. If he were to stray on this path, how could he help others? But would he not be helping at least one person by staying and teaching? There was also something else that brought his heart into his throat. He was finding that he was developing feelings for this young woman, although he was not sure how to voice them. There was something more about her that he still did not know. Perhaps that was why he was also thinking about remaining. For now, he would have to consider her request.

The final leg of the drive took longer than they expected but they finally made it to the small town. As they approached, Kwai Chang looked toward the hills on the other side and caught a glimpse of the temple high upon the cliffs. Sunlight reflected off the stone gave it the appearance of burnished gold. Laura glanced over toward Kwai Chang and she could see the far-away look in his eyes. She knew that look herself. But this time, for her at least, going home would have a whole new meaning.

Laura pulled up the drive to the little white house. Her parents' house had been the last one at the end of the street. It was set back and hidden from view, giving the house a lot of privacy. But it also meant that very few people would visit. Laura opened the door of the car and hesitated. She was glad she did not have to face this alone. Before arriving at the house, Laura had called the family lawyers and had them send the extra set of keys she knew her father kept in the safe deposit box at the bank. When the accident had happened, what had been left of her parents' belongings had been badly damaged in the fire that had erupted on impact. Her father's keys had melted into the ignition and were useless. Her mother's keys also were in no condition to be used. Nothing was recovered from the scene except the charred remains of two bodies.

Laura slowly approached the porch as Kwai Chang watched from the car with concern in his eyes. He could clearly see how very difficult this was for her, but he also knew that she had to face this on her own. Laura ran her hands along the banister that surround the porch. This house was now hers. It felt odd to be coming home in this way. Suddenly, Laura's knees gave way and she collapsed onto the floor of the porch with her face in her hands. How was she ever going to face this loss. There was no one else she could turn to. What friends she had were now five hours away and she no longer knew those of her childhood. She didn't even know where they might be, even if she wanted to contact them. Suddenly, warmth surrounded her, and she became aware that someone was slowly rocking her. She looked up into the still, gentle hazel eyes of the young Shaolin priest. Deep concern could be seen there and the promise of something more.

'Funny,' she thought. 'He always seems to know when I need help.'

To her surprise, she felt safe within his arms. His deep concern for her was unlike any other she had experienced. When Laura was ready, she gently pushed his arms away, not in rejection, but letting him know she was ready to leave the safety of his caring arms. She gathered her resolve and pulled out the keys from her purse and unlocked the door. When she stepped inside, it felt stranger still. It felt as if her parents had only just left to run some errands and they would soon be back. As Laura walked around, she noticed little items that her mother had left undone. The sewing basket that was always on the floor by the couch had instead been left on the couch along with one of her father's shirts, waiting to be mended. On the dining room table sat a box wrapped in colorful paper. Close inspection revealed that a card was attached with her name on it. It was their gift to her on her Birthday. They had forgotten it on the day they left to see her. Laura looked up to see Kwai Chang still standing on the porch, not wishing to intrude. She marveled at his way of knowing when she needed to face something herself. Suddenly, she realized he would be leaving as soon as her car was unpacked. How she knew he would be leaving, was uncertain, but in her inner most heart, she knew that he would not be leaving her alone for long.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 5

Kwai Chang turned up the road that led to the Temple. He had spent a few days helping Laura Carradine unpack and making arrangements for her parents' memorial service. One of the hardest tasks, however, was still to come, that of cleaning out her parents' belongings. Both her father's and mother's old clothes, their important papers, and other items that she knew she would not need, would all have to be dealt with. Kwai Chang had promised that he would return and at least assist her with some of those items, including making repairs to the house that her father had not had time to do. Why he had promised this, he did not fully understand. It was a feeling that he could not shake. More and more he did not want to leave this woman. It was as if she held a piece of him that had yet to be revealed.

When Kwai Chang arrived, preparations were underway for the festival. More monks were arriving and Kwai Chang greeted friends that he had not seen in many years. One such friend came as a great surprise. He was wearing the robes of a full Shaolin.

"Michael, my old friend. It is good to see you. You were just a student when I left."

"I am now a Master and Teacher. It is good to see you Kwai Chang. So that is the color of your hair. I have always wondered. Ever since I saw what your father's looked like, I was curious. But it looks like you are getting some gray. You're too young for that. Come I would like you to meet someone. Do not be concerned if he seems rather solemn and serious. He came to the Temple two years ago. He has been a brilliant teacher in helping the students to improve their skills in weapons. You remember how the Temple was lacking in some of the more exotic understandings of weapons such as the three-sectional staff, the nine sectional staff, the wide swords, and the staff? Well, he brought an understanding on how those weapons could be used together and what they represented. Knowledge that had been lost has been regained."

Kwai Chang listened with great interest. He remembered being trained in the use of those same weapons by his father. He also remembered seeing his father practice with another monk using all four weapons when he was much younger. His father had explained it to him as being a form of ritual combat. When all four weapons were placed in their proper order, along with a monk's torn robe facing down, it was a challenge. When that challenge was made, no monk could refuse. This information had not been new to him when he lived in China, but in America, such knowledge had not been known.

"Master Dao, a moment of your time? I would like you to meet an old friend."

Master Dao approached the two priests, his arms hidden deep within his robes. Kwai Chang bowed to the Master, giving him the hand to fist greeting. Master Dao, however, did not return the greeting. Both Kwai Chang and Michael were puzzled by this.

"Is something wrong, Master? Why do you not show respect to a guest?"

"I see you have returned. I had heard rumors that the line of Caine had died out. It would seem I was mistaken. You should not be here. No descendant of the murderer of the Emperor's nephew should have ever been allowed within these walls. You are not welcome, even now."

A look of puzzlement came over Michael's face. How was it that Dao knew Caine? Michael was also confused at what Dao had said. Caine's ancestor a murderer? Then anger took its place at the rudeness of a fellow Shaolin.

"Master Dao, you are not the Master of this Temple. We do not judge another's worthiness based on his family's deeds. You know that all are welcome who enter in peace. This is Kwai Chang Caine's home. He has every right to enter."

"I beg forgiveness for my rudeness." Master Dao bowed to Michael but still refused to bow to Caine. His feelings towards the young Shaolin were clear. It was his opinion that no Caine had a place here and he would see that this Caine's stay would not be a pleasant one.

"Come, there are others who will be happy to see you."

Kwai Chang watched as Master Dao left. He could not help but feel that something about the priest was not right. His spirit was dark, and he carried the cloak of violence around him. Someday, he knew that Master Dao would be trouble for the monks. He hoped that Master Kwahn was strong enough to face the challenge that Master Dao would bring.

Laura Carradine opened the final box. It had been far more difficult to unpack her things than it was to begin packing her parents' belongings. She thought about moving into her parents' bedroom but decided against it. It just did not feel right. She wasn't ready to make that step from child to adult, even though she was no longer a child. Right now, she felt like a lost child. Laura's thoughts drifted to the Temple and to the priest. He was a good man. He was the kind of man that all women would hope to find in this day and age. She had been lucky to have found him twice, or at least, to have been saved by him twice.

As she brought his face in the forefront of her mind, she suddenly realized why he felt so familiar to her. Quickly she went to her father's study and pulled down one of the old church directories. Her father took pride in working on a new directory every five years. He kept the old ones to look at and remember the friends who had died or left over the years. Laura pulled the one that her father had been working on the year they'd had their special visitors. Laura flipped through the pages and stopped. She could not believe what she was seeing. The eyes were the same, even the face appeared to be the same with the exception of the absence of hair. Then her eyes drifted down to the names below the photo. So, it was him after all these years. She finally got to meet Matthew Caine's son, Kwai Chang.

As she stared at the photo, Laura remembered their conversation back at her old apartment. He had told her that his father had been lost in an accident in the Himalayas 15 years ago. Laura looked over the photograph and found the date. That had been about three years after this photo had been taken. Laura tried to figure out just how old Kwai Chang might have been then and, by extension, how old he was now. He could not be more than three years older than her though she had noticed the gray in his hair. At first, she would have believed him to be older but his face looked pretty young.

'It really doesn't matter how old he is,' she thought. 'He's still as handsome as he was when he was a kid. I can't wait to see his face when he discovers we've met before.' Laura's heart gave a flutter at that thought and she realized she was looking forward to when Kwai Chang would return.

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 6

The Festival of May was a great celebration of life. Monks of all types would make pilgrimages to the Forbidden City in China at least once in their lives to worship at the temple there. The Festival was a week-long celebration culminating on the final day of feasting and prayer. Many would celebrate by fasting that week while others would meditate throughout each day. Those that could not make it to the city would go home to their own temples if they were able, their thoughts of peace and harmony being sent outward. It was believed that if enough meditated, peace could be brought to the world.

Kwai Chang rose early and dressed in the traditional robes of celebration. It had been a long time since he'd worn the robes of the temple. It felt strange and good at the same time.

"The robes look good on you."

Kwai Chang Caine turned to see Master Kwahn standing in the doorway.

"Master, it is good to see you." Kwai Chang bowed to his old master and teacher. "Is it true about Michael? Will he be leaving the temple soon?"

"Did he tell you this?"

"Yes."

"Yes, he will be leaving, but only to make his pilgrimage. He wishes to worship at the temple in China. To know what our homeland can offer him."

"It is very dangerous. The communists may not allow it. You know what they did."

"Yes, I know." sighed Master Kwahn.

"Master," Kwai Chang became pensive. "I wish to speak to you about Master Dao. I sensed from him that something is not right. I felt the cloak of violence around him."

"Kwai Chang, your powers of perception are quite remarkable. Your father also had that ability, I believe, and also your grandfather it was said. Master Dao has been through a great ordeal. He came to us because his family had been killed by the Singh Wah. I should not even speak their name. You know they exist, and they have tried to destroy our order many times. Master Dao needs time. He is young. Michael spoke to me of his rudeness. He has been dealt with. He will be confined to his quarters during this celebration."

"Master, I do not wish to be the cause of anyone's pain; especially a fellow Shaolin. Please, do not confine him. It will only bring on more resentment."

"Perhaps you are right. You are wise beyond your years, Kwai Chang. What should be done then?"

"I do not know. Have many more monks arrived?"

"Yes, and they continue to arrive."

"Perhaps it would be a fitting punishment if Master Dao was to stand at the entrance and greet all who enter."

Master Kwahn smiled. "You are wise my friend. I wish you would return to the temple. The search for your father's essence must cease some time. Grieving must end. You would make a wonderful teacher and I could use your counsel."

"Is it not the way of the Shaolin to wander and help those that are in need?"

"Yes, but it is also the way of the Shaolin to teach others and to see that the order continues. Not all monks are suited to the task. The line of Caine is very special. Your grandfather and your father before you were Shaolin. Perhaps one of your children will also choose the way."

"Perhaps. But I have not found that special someone to share my life." Kwai Chang turned away, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Now, Kwai Chang, you cannot hide the truth from me. There is someone, but you have not voiced it yet. Who is this young woman?"

Kwai Chang was ashamed at having been caught within a lie of his own making. His old Master had been right. There was someone, but he did not know how to find the words to tell her.

"Her name is Laura Carradine. She has returned to live in the town."

"Where did you meet this young lady?"

"South of here in Berkley."

"Does she know of your feelings towards her?"

"No. I do not know how to say what I feel."

"Do not fret, the words will come in time."

As the two priests talked and were becoming reacquainted, a third was passing by and could not help but overhear the conversation. Laura Carradine? She is back? It had been over a year and a half since he'd last seen her.

Memories rose within the priest. He had not been at the temple very long. The story that he had given the Master had easily fooled the old one into letting him stay. At first, he was going to find a way to become the temple's Master and change what this temple represented. But instead, he found that what the temple contained was poorly trained boys and old men. Even the Masters did not seem to know the full ways of the Shaolin. That would not do. So, he decided that maybe there would be another way and another time when what he wanted could be achieved. Within six months, the students showed great improvement but not nearly fast enough. Still, he could be patient. Then, one day, a young woman and her father had come to see the Master, requesting an audience. He'd learned only that the man lived in town and his daughter was visiting. He did not learn much regarding the details of their visit. The priest watched them as they spoke to the Master. He could not take his eyes off of her. When they turned to leave, she dropped a book. He remembered acting quickly and giving it back to her. After that, he had found himself trying to be with her every chance he could get, but she had seemed distant toward him. He had been determined to win her affections, but she had left before he had an opportunity. Now she was back. Maybe he would have that opportunity again.

Then the priest frowned. Had he heard right? Had Caine met her? If that was so then he would have to remedy the situation. In his own mind she was to be his. There would have to be a way to keep them apart. He did not want to harm another Shaolin but if it came down to it, he would. After all, it really wasn't like Caine's brands mattered. As far as he was concerned, the descendant of a murderer did not deserve to wear the brands. They should be eradicated, better yet, scarred again to reflect his shame. And with that thought, Master Dao left the safety of the shadows for his own quarters.

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 6

The man watched the house as the station wagon drive up the drive. When she emerged, he could not believe what he was seeing. She was here, in this place. It was not possible. He thought she had left him behind. Then another exited the car. He did not recognize the man. As he watched, anger took over. How dare he! He had no right to be there. She was his. No, that wasn't right. She could not be here, she was dead. But this one was so much like her. It had to be her. Why was she here? Why couldn't she remain where she was? Why must she haunt his dreams? It was starting again. He had to have her, possess her, take her. The man bit his lip as sweat beaded on his forehead. He watched as the man and woman played out their respective roles, the role of the mourner, the role of the comforting friend or lover? It was too soon to act. For now, he would wait.

A few days later, the man watched again as he saw the other leave. He carried a long tube, a brown leather pouch, and what looked like a rolled up sleeping bag. The man followed and watched as he saw the other turn up the road. So, he was heading for the temple. He must be one of those cult followers, one of those Shaolin. 'Well if you think you can take her from me, you have another thing coming,' he thought. The man decided to watch for a few more days to make sure the priest was not returning. Once he started, he did not want to be interrupted. She would be his forever. Then again, it might be exciting to have the other around to see the look on his face when he succeeded in possessing her. He could arrange it so that the priest would receive the blame. Then he could go on to the next and find the peace that he craved without her trying to possess his dreams again. There had been so many like her. No, it was her. It had to be her, but what if it wasn't? Doubt filled his mind. It did not matter. He had to have her just the same. If not to possess, to stop the nightmares once and for all.

Laura picked up her mail and found the envelope. It had no name and no return address. Maybe someone from the church was wishing her well after her parents' memorial service, but why did they not come by the house? Laura shrugged her shoulders and opened the envelope. Her heart skipped a beat when she read the note. She looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of the person who may have sent it, but there was no one. She read it again and her hopes soared. She quickly ran to the house and began looking through her kitchen to begin planning. To know that he would be coming at the end of the week made her feel giddy. Maybe she would tell him then about what she had discovered and how, in that short period of time during that class, she had developed the biggest crush she ever had.

The week-long festival was almost over and Kwai Chang was exhausted. It had been an emotional time. News had been shared about fellow Shaolin and how a few had tried to return to China only to be killed or imprisoned. It was not a safe time for the Shaolin. Rumors that the Emperor's line had somehow survived resurfaced. It was believed that they may have escaped to America and were living somewhere in a safehouse. Hearing this brought back the history that his father Matthew Caine imparted to him about his grandfather whose name he bore. If the rumors were true, then it would be prudent to seek out the Emperor and ask to have his family's honor restored by becoming his protector. Kwai Chang would have to pay close attention to the rumors if he was ever going to get that chance.

"I say, again. He should not be here. He could be a threat to the Emperor."

"I disagree. Kwai Chang Caine has proven himself many times. Besides, we do not know for certain that the Emperor's line has survived. It was not this child who killed the Emperor's nephew so many years ago."

"You are like the rest. Sympathetic fool. Look around you. We are training killers here. It is evident from when 'his' grandfather killed the emperor's nephew."

"You know that is not true. Though we train with weapons, and are trained to kill, we avoid it at all cost. The Kwai Chang Caine of that time acted out of grief and anger toward the killing of his Master Po. In his mind, it was justice, not murder."

"It does not matter what you call it. He still took the life of the Emperor's nephew. The killing of the priest was a foolish act by the boy, no doubt, but it still did not justify Kwai Chang Caine's actions. All we have is the account from his grandfather. For all we know Po and Caine may have been with the Singh Wah and plotted the death of the Emperor. For all we know, his grandson is the same. He continues to wander, supposedly doing good and helping others. How do we know this is so? I do not trust him. He should be turned out of the temple."

Ping Hai watched Master Dao leave. As he turned, he saw Kwai Chang standing in the doorway, tears shining brightly in his eyes.

"I am sorry, Master. I did not mean to eavesdrop." Kwai Chang bowed to old Master. "I do not understand. Why does Master Dao hate me so?"

"Do not worry yourself. Master Dao is one priest. Many here know of your worthiness to be a priest. I do not know why Master Dao has singled you out. We can only hope that he will see the truth and come to understand."

Laura came home to find the flowers sitting on her doorstep. She looked around but could find no card. This was the third gift she had received in as many days. Yesterday, she'd found a box of candy someone had left on the seat of her car. The day before was the note. It seemed obvious, she thought, that he was trying to tell her how he felt about her. Still, something at the back of her mind did not feel right. These last two gifts were rather expensive. The box of candy had come from the gourmet chocolate shop that had opened in town just last week. The flowers contained rare orchids and roses not normally found in most flower shops. She doubted that a Shaolin priest would give such extravagant gifts, whether he could afford them or not. Mostly not. From what she understood, a priest's life was one of humility and poverty. If the Shaolin had any money whatsoever, they shared it with those that needed it the most, and Kwai Chang Caine seemed humble than most.

Then something occurred to Laura that she had not thought of before. There had been another priest, once when she had been visiting her parents. They had gone to the temple to discuss coming to the Church and doing a demonstration and even speaking to the Congregation. She had dropped a book she had been holding. There had been a young priest there. He had handed her book back to her. His smile had been pleasant enough but there'd also been something about the man that gave her the creeps. He did not seem like your ordinary Shaolin. Laura remembered she had met others in her life whenever she would go with her father to the temple, although there were only two other instances she could recall clearly. When she was about 10, her father had been summoned to the temple on some urgent matter. There had been an outbreak of fever ... No it had not been fever, it had been a lot worse. Someone had given the priests tainted food that resulted in three monks dying. Laura remembered that her mother had been visiting her sister and that she had chosen to stay behind with her father. It was late and someone was pounding on the door. It was one of the monks from the temple. She remembered his voice as being rather frantic. The next thing she knew, her father had grabbed his medical bag and taken her by the hand because there was no time to find a sitter. Laura strongly remembered this was the second time she had seen Matthew Caine and his son.

***** Flshaback*****

Fear was in her eyes as she watched her father work. She stood back as quietly as she could so as not to disturb him. Her father was giving each of the inflicted monks an injection.

"That should counteract the poison." Anger could be heard in Dr. Carradine's voice. "I cannot believe that someone would do this."

"Doctor!" Matthew Caine rushed in carrying his young son. "Please, help my son." Tears were evident in the man's eyes. Faint moans could be heard coming from the boy.

Laura caught her breath as she recognized the priest. He had been in her class just two years ago.

"Laura, I need that other bottle, sweetie."

Laura came forward and, as she handed the bottle over, she could not help but look into the face of the boy that lay on the table. He was just as handsome as when she'd first seen him, and more. His hazel eyes peaked out from under half closed lids, pleading to be released from the fever that was consuming his body. He was bathed in sweat and Laura could see he was in deep pain. Dr. Carradine lifted the sleeve of the boy's robe and gave him an injection. Soon his eyes closed and the pain in his face subsided as the boy drifted into a deep sleep.

"He should recover but like the others, he is going to need a great deal of rest and plenty of fluids. That was no ordinary food poisoning. I cannot understand the mentality of humans sometimes. Why must they try to destroy those who are different?"

Matthew Caine laid a comforting hand on Dr. Carradine's shoulder. "Do not be concerned. It is passed. Whoever did this will be punished," he stated. "Thank you for saving my son."

Matthew Caine lifted his son into his arms and cradled him there. Laura was struck at the tenderness that he showed. She watched as he left the infirmary.

*****End Flashback*****

Laura realized that was the last time she'd seen Matthew Caine alive. Tears fell at the memory, both for her father and for Kwai Chang Caine's.

End of Part 6


	8. Chapter 8

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 8

The day of peace arrived. It was the full Moon of May on the 13th day in the year of the Snake. It was said this year would bring many events both good and bad. Priests, students, disciples, and masters all gathered into the Great Hall. A gong could be heard in the background. A cacophony of voices raised in the great "om," and the energy it raised could be felt within every being. The prayer continued for what seemed like hours, until finally the gong sounded again and all disbursed. Large trays of food were carried out and placed on the tables that had been set aside. Many of the priests that had fasted that week started eating lightly. Tea, soup, and rice were the day's first meal.

Suddenly, Kwai Chang stiffened and his eyes took on a faraway gaze. Fear engulfed him, but somehow, he knew that it was not his own. One name came to him, Laura? How was it that he could feel her fear? Quickly, he gathered up the hem of his robes to make it easier to race through the temple. Master Dao watched him leave and a smile spread across his face, but the man was also puzzled. What would cause this so-called priest to leave in such a manner? Another had also noticed the priest's departure. Kwai Chang quickly changed and gathered up his grandfather's pouch.

"My friend what is wrong?" Master Ping Hai had followed his friend, concern in his eyes.

"Someone needs my help."

"How do you know this?"

"I can sense it. I must go."

The older Shaolin did not question the younger but handed Kwai Chang a vial of liquid. "You may also need this. It will strengthen their chi."

"Thank you, Master."

Laura could feel a presence in her home. Someone had entered without her knowledge. She quietly made her way through each room trying her best not to make any sound. She stopped and listened at each doorway, hoping not to hear what disturbed her. Then she heard it. The noise came from her own bedroom. Someone was going through her personal items. Fear crept into her soul at the thought of someone violating her space. The thought of confronting whomever it was, though, was even more frightening. What if the person had a gun? Laura tried to back away from the door, but before she could get far, she suddenly ran up against . . .

"Where are you going Pauline?"

Laura screamed in response and turned to face the man who was now blocking her path of escape.

"Aww, now that's not nice. I tried to give you what you wanted but you just weren't satisfied."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me Pauline? It's me, Casey. Don't you remember?"

"Oh, Casey. How could I forget." Laura decided it was best to play along. If she kept the man talking, she could try to get to the front door. "How are you?"

"Don't play games with me, Pauline. It was you who broke my heart. Always going on about the latest love of your life. We were supposed to get married until you ended up with him. Who is he, Pauline? Don't I give you enough?"

Suddenly the man lunged and grabbed Laura by the arm. Laura struggled, but the man's grip was like iron.

"Please, let me go. I promise I won't do it, again."

"That's what you said the last time, Pauline. Well this time I'll make sure."

Swiftly the man jammed a needle into Laura's arm before she could react. The drug quickly took affect and the man was flinging Laura over his shoulder like a rag doll. As the man started to leave, he heard footsteps on the porch and he quickly carried his bundle out toward the back door. Carelessness, however, caused him to brush up against a small table that contained the vase of flowers that Laura had received earlier. He spun around and the flowers came crashing down, spilling their contents.

"Laura?"

It was the priest. He could not let him interfere. The assailant quietly laid his captive bundle on the kitchen floor, out of sight. He found the open toolbox that Caine had been using to make repairs and pulled out a large wrench and waited behind the door.

"Laura?" Kwai Chang called out a second time. Concern could be heard in his voice. Earlier, as he raced to her home, he had been suddenly cut off from her fear and he had felt as if he was swimming in deep water. He had immediately doubled his efforts and quickly made it to her home.

Kwai Chang Caine entered the house slowly. The silence was deafening. Something was deeply wrong. Light streaming from a small window revealed the broken vase of flowers. This certainly could not have been the cause of Laura's sudden fear. Kwai Chang walked silently through the rooms and bent down to begin picking up the broken glass. Too late, he sensed the danger just as the wrench came down hard between his shoulder blade and neck. Blackness took him before he could react.

End of Part 8


	9. Chapter 9

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 9

Kwai Chang woke to find himself lying on Laura's couch. Ping Hai was sitting next to him.

"Bring that cup of tea."

Master Dao came into the room carrying the cup that Ping Hai requested. Surprise was on Kwai Chang's face and he gave Ping Hai a questioning look.

"Lie still Kwai Chang. You have received a nasty blow." Ping Hai glanced back and saw the direction where Kwai Chang's eyes were staring. "I will explain later. What has happened here?"

"Laura Carradine has been taken. I do not know by whom. I was struck from behind."

Ping Hai handed Kwai Chang the cup and coaxed him to drink.

"It is not your fault, Caine, though we must find her." Master Dao spoke up. Dao's face was a mask, hiding deep emotions that would certainly erupt if given the chance.

"Why are you so concerned? You do not know her." Curiosity overcame Caine. He could feel the resentment behind the walls that Dao was trying to maintain.

"That is not true. I met her two years ago. We kept in touch through letters. One of the reasons for her coming home was so we could be wed."

Kwai Chang became suspicious at Master Dao's words. Laura had not mentioned the priest. To the contrary, she had told him there was no one in her life at the moment. For some reason, Kwai Chang reached out with his chi and found the man was lying. He could feel very strong emotions coming from the priest; satisfaction, jealousy, and even hatred. Kwai Chang tried to sit up. He had to find Laura.

"You should not move. I will take it from here. Do you know who took her?" Master Dao took on the persona of caring, yet there was something about the priest that remained hidden that Kwai Chang could not ignore. He could almost feel the conflicting emotions that warred within Dao, and part of them involved him.

"I do not know."

Master Dao's eyes narrowed. He did not believe the priest. He had to find her before Caine did if he was to succeed in winning her affections. If he could be the one to save her, maybe then she would see Caine as the coward that he was for not coming to her rescue. Kwai Chang rose from the couch and faced Master Dao. He did not want to confront the priest here. He knew there would be another time.

"We must work together to find her."

"That will not be necessary," Master Dao said, becoming more uncomfortable under Kwai Chang's gaze. He did not like the way Caine stared at him. It was as if the other priest could see right through him. Master Dao broke off the contact.

"Kwai Chang Caine is right. We must work together." Ping Hai could see the challenge in both men's eyes. "Now is not the time to argue. A young woman's life hangs in the balance. My friend, do you still remember your skills at tracking?"

Kwai Chang turned to the older priest and remembered.

*****Flashback*****

Matthew Caine and his son crouched down and spied the tracks.

"You must be one with the animal's thoughts. Where do you think the deer has gone?"

"I do not know, father."

"Think Kwai Chang. Remember the lesson of the flower."

Kwai Chang closed his eyes then opened them. He scanned the area and soon took off running. Matthew watched his son run to the top of the rise. Suddenly, he stopped and pointed. Matthew followed with more restraint. They both looked down into the valley and across to the other side. Almost hidden from view, but not quite, was the deer.

"Very good, my son. You have found the break in the pattern and tracked the deer."

*****End Flashback*****

Kwai Chang closed his eyes and reached out with his chi. He felt the essence of Laura and one other. His eyes fell upon the broken vase and the flowers. He had not noticed it before but there was a break in the pattern. One lone flower was not with the rest. It was lying near the back door in the kitchen. Kwai Chang bolted through the room and was soon crouching outside on the ground, looking again for the break in the pattern. He soon spotted other breaks. Deep footprints could be seen in soft earth where someone had stepped. It was as if that person was carrying something heavy. Caine followed the prints until they vanished. He again stopped and looked for the break. A small tree branch was hanging down at an awkward angle. The break was fresh. Kwai Chang again followed the now clear trail.

Laura struggled to open her eyes. When she tried to move, she found her hands and legs had been bound with ropes. Fear again tried to engulf her. Laura swallowed her fear as best she could and tried to concentrate on freeing her hands. The ropes cut deep into her wrists as she tried to loosen them. She could feel the burning sensation as her skin was rubbed raw. Tears came to her eyes as her thoughts became a jumble of confusion.

Who was the man called Casey and why did he call her Pauline? What was he planning on doing to her? Laura had a feeling it wasn't going to be pleasant. Suddenly, her thoughts drifted to the one man who seemed to know when she needed help. 'Oh, Kwai Chang Caine, where are you?'

End of Part 10


	10. Chapter 10

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 10

Master Dao closely followed Kwai Chang. He had to admit, Kwai Chang's skills as a tracker were much better than his own. Dao, however, doubted that the other priest's skills with weapons could be all that great. He knew from talking with other priests and hearing stories that Caine had not been at the temple for many years. Maybe when this was all over, Dao could prove that, and maybe even eradicate the brands of Kwai Chang Caine.

Ping Hai tried to follow the other two priests. He carried Kwai Chang's brown pouch with him, knowing that it could be needed. He watched the other two priests follow the trail of the kidnapped woman. Thoughts came to his mind as he tried to stay as close as possible. He observed that Kwai Chang's skills were quite powerful for someone as young as he was. His sensory perception was more like that of someone from Shambhala than any ordinary priest. His chi was quite strong and, if developed properly, could grow so that he could use skills even Kwai Chang did not know he could possess. During their search, Ping Hai was also observing Master Dao. He could see that the weapon's master seemed more interested in keeping Kwai Chang in his sights, not from concern, but as if he were an opponent. Back at the house, Ping Hai had recognized the look in Master Dao's eyes. They were the eyes of a warrior, someone who was used to battle. Master Dao was not what he seemed.

Kwai Chang continued to follow the trail. It led through a wooded area and then circled back. Kwai Chang made frequent stops to be sure he was still on the right trail. There were many breaks in the pattern, and Kwai Chang knew he had to be careful. The wooded area was part of a large park. Many people would come out hiking its many trails, as well as hiking off them and trying their orienteering skills. There were also many animals that would cross paths with humans. A broken branch or similar footprint could cause them to go off course if Kwai Chang wasn't careful. Kwai Chang stopped and fell to his knees. The fear returned. He raised his head and tears showed in his eyes. He quickly rose and took off like a deer. Master Dao tried to keep pace, but was soon left behind. Ping Hai also struggled to keep up with the driven Shaolin.

Casey returned. He was not pleased with what he saw.

"What's the matter Pauline, don't like my company?"

Casey grabbed Laura by the ankles and pulled her across the floor. Laura struggled to get free, but soon found herself being tied to a nearby chair. The ropes burned her skin as they were pulled tightly across her. Laura tried to suppress the fear she felt. She knew this man saw her as his long dead girlfriend. If only there was a way to try and reach him and make him see she was not Pauline.

"Please, let me go. I'm not who you think I am. My name's Laura."

Laura pleaded with the man to try and break through the fog that surrounded him. The result was a backhand to the face. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stifle a scream.

"Don't play games with me, Pauline. They aren't going to work this time."

Laura watched in fascination as the man fashioned a hangman's knot with the rope he held. "What are you going to do with that?" she asked in a whisper, already suspecting the answer.

"I'm going to punish you. You need to be punished."

"Why, what have I done to deserve this?" Laura had to keep the man talking. She did not know how much sooner it would be before help would come.

"You've strangled my feelings for you. So, it's only fair that I do the same to yours. You took all my hopes and dreams and smashed them. The lovers you took night after night. Sometimes, two or three."

Laura listened intently, appalled at what she was hearing. "I am not who you think I am." Laura again tried to plead with the man. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched in horror as the man continued to fashion the rope. He did not seem to hear her.

"It really doesn't matter now. Denying it won't help you. It was fun at first, swapping, but it was only supposed to be that one time. Instead you thought I'd get a kick out of watching you with other men. Only it never turned out that way. Oh, it was nice at first, but you just kept doing it. Then you would tease me and when you weren't there all I could do was dream about you."

"What do you want?" Laura asked trying to keep the trembling in her voice from showing.

"You were mine. You should have paid attention to me. Did the things you did to your lovers to me." Casey came closer and ran his hands over Laura's face and down the front of her blouse. "You haunted my dreams. Teased me with your body. Driving me crazy only to laugh and run away."

Laura's breathing became shallow and fast. Softly she repeated, "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stop haunting me. Ever since you came back, I have not been able to sleep. You've invaded my dreams and every waking moment. I wanted you, but I could never have you because you didn't want me. You teased me beyond what I could stand. For that, you will be punished."

Again, Casey turned back and concentrated on his rope. Laura's head sagged to her chest. Hope of rescue was slowly fading.

End of Part 11


	11. Chapter 11

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 11

Kwai Chang Caine approached the deserted farmhouse. This area felt quite familiar to him. He knew he had been here when he was a boy those many years ago when he and his father had first arrived at the Shaolin temple in America.

*****Flashback*****

Their first day after arriving was strange and familiar. Familiar in that the temple had a very similar layout to their temple home in China. Strange because many of the priests and students were speaking a language that only his father, Matthew Caine, would use on occasion in private. The strangeness of the place had made Kwai Chang feel homesick. His first night there at the new temple was filled with fear and uncertainty. He and his father had been settled into a large room together. Matthew seemed to adjust quickly to the new surroundings. Kwai Chang, however, was plagued by nightmares and dreams. He kept seeing the soldiers taking his friends and his father barely rescuing him in time as well. When he woke from the nightmare, it was still night. Kwai Chang remembered how he had crept out of his bed and filled a small pouch with food and little else. He'd hidden the pouch under his bed with some of his clothes. He did not know what he was going to do but he knew, at that moment, all he wanted was to go home.

It would be a few days before Kwai Chang would get his chance to leave. His father was busy trying to fit into this new life. Since Kwai Chang was considered too young for formal training by the priests of this temple, he had been dismissed to his new rooms. He went back, grabbed the pouch of food, and found his way to the temple entrance without being seen.

It seemed simple enough in his young mind. All he had to do was make it to San Francisco, board a boat bound for China, and he would return home. Kwai Chang, however, did not know of the daunting task that lay before him. He set out on what turned out to be a warm early spring day. He remembered his father telling him if he always wanted to know which direction he was facing, to look at the shadows. He then headed in the opposite direction of the little town that was over the hill from the lake. He knew if he was going to do this, he could not go along the road, and instead he set out through the woods. He had only been gone for an hour, when the weather changed. A cold wind came up from nowhere and Kwai Chang tried his best to ignore it. It was one of the things that his father was trying to teach him. The mind, when focused properly, could control the body's responses to many things, including heat, cold, pain, pleasure, and injury. Although an apt student, it was not always easy for him.

As Kwai Chang continued to walk, snow began to fall, and he stopped and watched for just a moment. It was the first time he had seen the white lacy flakes. There had not been any snow at the temple back in China for several winters. His heart for the moment became gay and he wished that his father could see what he was seeing, but then he realized why he left. He was angry at his father for bringing them to this new place. So, he stopped admiring the now thickening blanket of white and pushed on. It wasn't long before the snowfall became heavier. The day became grayer and it was becoming more difficult to walk. It was hard to distinguish distance, and when Kwai Chang looked back, the trail that he had left behind was quickly being re-covered. Kwai Chang was realizing that maybe this was not such a good idea. It was at that moment when he was deciding to turn back that the wind again picked up. Snow blew into his face, obscuring his vision. Instead of turning around and heading back in the direction he had come, Kwai Chang, without realizing it, turned more easterly. He kept walking for what seemed hours but was only 15 minutes. By this time, Kwai Chang was regretting his hasty decision. His feet were becoming numb, as he had chosen to wear open toed sandals rather than the boots that his father had Master Yun make for him back home. Not only was he not wearing proper foot attire, he had neglected to bring a jacket to protect himself from the cold wind that was penetrating the robes that he wore.

It wasn't long before Kwai Chang could barely make out the shape of a building in front of him. As he came closer, he could see it was a house of some sort. Kwai Chang quickened his pace with the hope of shelter and maybe help, only to find that the house was empty, it's rooms long abandoned. Kwai Chang, however, settled down in a corner to make the best of it and to wait out the storm. At least he would not go hungry. It was several hours later when his father found him. Kwai Chang had fallen asleep from the cold. He woke to the warmth of strong arms and deep concerned eyes looking down on him. They never did speak about that day. His father must have figured he had learned a valuable lesson. In truth, Kwai Chang had nearly succumbed to the cold. If another hour had gone by, Matthew would have lost his only son.

*****End Flashback****

"Nnnooooo!"

Kwai Chang was brought out of his remembrance by the sudden terror of Laura's screams. He quickened his pace and headed for the back of the house. He did not wish to come upon them too quickly and risk making too much noise. His Shaolin training called for stealth. Kwai Chang made his way through each of the rooms until he could see what was going on. The man had tied Laura to a chair and was looping a rope over an exposed rafter. As soon as he was done, he looped one end over Laura's head and tightened the noose. Kwai Chang suddenly reacted. The silver star came out of the dark, sudden, sharp, and swift; severing the rope at the point of contact with the beam, making it useless. He usually preferred no weapon, but for expedience sake, required it.

The man turned at the sudden noise and the dropping of the halved rope. Kwai Chang Caine stood in a cat stance with hands in a crane's beak position, prepared to defend himself. Seeing the priest, the man was filled with rage. He charged the priest only to find himself suddenly forced back by the blows of a double flying kick. The man did not fall but shook off the attack. This was unlike anything he had experienced. Kwai Chang Caine circled so he was in between Laura and her abductor. The man came at Caine again and, for the second time, he was forced back, this time by a solid blow to the chest with an open hand punch. The man was knocked to the floor and he landed near a pile of rubble. Kwai Chang turned to help untie Laura from her bonds. Tears shone brightly in her eyes as she smiled at her rescuer. Suddenly, Casey was there. He tried to bring the two-by-four he had grabbed down across Kwai Chang's back, but Kwai Chang turned and brought his arms up to protect himself from the blow. The board broke and a large piece of it fell hard and caught Laura across her shoulder, knocking her out. Deep pain and remorse filled Kwai Chang at the injury that had been done to Laura Carradine. The man raised the board again but didn't finish the movement. Suddenly he pitched forward, a gold throwing star was sticking out from between the man's shoulder blades. Kwai Chang looked toward the direction from which the star had been thrown. In the doorway stood Master Dao and Master Ping Hai. Kwai Chang Caine again turned toward Laura and finished freeing her from the chair. He examined the injury and discovered the damage that had been done was minimal. There would be some bruising and her shoulder would be painful for a few days, but she would recover. After examining Laura, Kwai Chang examined the man and found him still alive. Ping Hai came forward and handed Kwai Chang his large brown pouch after he removed the throwing star from the man's back. He then pulled out a smaller pouch and applied herbs to the wound.

"Why are you giving him help?" Contempt laced Master Dao's voice. "He tried to kill her. He should have died for what he did. Why did you not kill him?"

"You know it is not the Shaolin way to meet out justice with a life for a life. Even though my grandfather did so, thus bringing dishonor to the name of Caine, I do not wish to add to it. It is my wish to remove that dishonor someday. This man needs help just as much, maybe more so. He, too, is in great pain."

"We shall take care of him, my friend." Ping Hai stepped in before Master Dao could counter. "You must return the young lady to her home."

Master Dao watched as Kwai Chang Caine placed his pouch over his shoulder then gently picked Laura up in his arms. It should have been him. Confusion and hatred warred within Dao. It had not been the first time he reacted to save the life of a fellow priest. Nor was it the first time that he had thought to take the life of another because of that duty. But this time, he had just saved the life of his hated enemy and rival, and he found it disturbed him greatly. He also found that he had not been aiming for the man, but for Kwai Chang Caine. The man had just conveniently gotten in the way. When he re-played the words that he said to Caine, he realized he actually felt that way and it scared him. The Shaolin in him was appalled at his own behavior, but the man in him continued to slip deeper into the dark. It would seem the path that Dao was on was becoming more clouded while Caine remained. If he did not do something about it soon, a fellow Shaolin was certainly going to die, and it would not be him.

End of Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 12

Kwai Chang Caine placed Laura near the center of the bed. He removed her blouse and covered her with a blanket, leaving the right shoulder exposed. He gently rolled Laura onto her left side, re-examined the injury, and discovered a bruise was forming where the board had struck her. He pulled out a small jar from his satchel that contained arnica cream and gently rubbed it over the bruised area, trying not to bruise it further with his ministrations. Next, he pulled out some gauze and wrapped her shoulder to protect it from further injury. He then examined her wrists and discovered the burns made from the ropes that had been used to bind her. He pulled out another small jar containing chickweed cream and aloe and gently smeared it over each wrist, which he also wrapped with gauze to protect the skin. Satisfied that she would be fine for the moment, Kwai Chang got up and went to the kitchen. He looked around and found a small pot. He filled it with water, placed it on the stove, and lit the burner. He was just about to add the necessary herbs to make a soothing tea when he was brought up short by screams coming from the bedroom.

"NNOOO!" Deep sobs racked her body and terror filled her mind. She struggled as someone grabbed her and wrapped strong arms around her. She was pulled close into an embrace and rocked.

"Ssshhh. It is all right. You are safe now."

Soothing words cut through the fog that filled her mind and she stopped struggling. The tears that would not come earlier spilled out and fell, wetting Kwai Chang's collar. He held her until she again drifted off to sleep. He stayed with her for a few more minutes then went back to the kitchen. The pot of water had nearly boiled down to the bottom. He added more water and began the process over again. When she woke again, she found herself back in her own room and Kwai Chang coming in carrying a tray with a steaming cup of tea. She tried to rise, and pain shot through her shoulder and neck. Kwai Chang nearly dropped the tray he was carrying to respond to her need. He quickly placed the tray down, helped her to sit up, and propped two pillows behind her. He then grabbed the teacup, sat beside her, and handed her the cup.

"You must drink all of this. It will soothe your mind and body."

"What's in it?" Laura sniffed the tea and a strong sent of chamomile came to her nose. When she sipped it, however, it did not taste like it. The tea had a woody and bitter taste. "Oh, that's awful!" She tried to hand the cup back to Kwai Chang but he gently pushed it back in her direction, insisting that she drink.

"You must drink it all for it to be effective." The look that Kwai Chang gave Laura did not invite argument.

Laura stared back at first in defiance then gave a sheepish grin and continued to sip the tea. Slowly, the tea worked its healing magic and Laura began to relax. When she sank down in the pillows, she winced as her shoulder touched the headboard of the bed. Kwai Chang grabbed Laura's hand and felt her pain. Laura's eyes became wide as she saw that the pain she felt had been mirrored in his eyes. Tears of sorrow and regret shone out brightly and Laura gave him a questioning look without saying a word.

Kwai Chang swallowed the knot that was in his throat. "I ask forgiveness for the injury that was caused you."

Laura reached up and caressed his cheek. "There is nothing to forgive. You were not the one that caused the injury."

"I should not have let it happen."

"You could not have prevented it. You could not have known, Kwai Chang. The man believed I was someone else. He didn't see the truth. He must have been in great pain to have done what he did. I admit I was scared but . . ."

Kwai Chang's heart again leaped toward his throat and tears threatened to fall. This woman understood. She was aware of so much more than just her own pain. Kwai Chang gathered Laura into his arms and held her tight, being careful not to re-injure her shoulder. He did not wish to lose this woman. Though at one time Kwai Chang1 believed he loved Sabrina and her daughter, this women held his heart captive more than ever. Still holding her, he pulled her head away so he could look deeply into her eyes and what he saw was an echo of his own feelings.

"Laura, I . . . ." He did not have time to finish the sentence when she pulled his head down to her and kissed him deeply. A flame of light filled him that had not been there before. When they released, it was Laura who embraced him as best she could in a fierce hug that spoke of deep passion.

"I love you, Kwai Chang Caine, " she whispered into his ear. "I always have. Don't ever leave me, again."

Master Dao arrived at the house to give a message. He had been dispatched by Ping Hai to inform Kwai Chang and Laura Carradine that the man, Casey, would recover and that he would be receiving special counseling to release the demons that were tormenting him. He stepped into the home and soon stepped out. Neither of them had been aware of his presence. Jealousy pulled at his heart and a lot more. The woman had confessed her love for Caine. It could not be true, and yet, he saw them kiss. He believed it was one more thing that the line of Caine had taken from him, his birthright, his family's honor, and now the woman he secretly loved. Master Dao left the shelter of the porch and returned to the Temple.

End of Part 12


	13. Chapter 13

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 13

Master Dao continued to think upon his life as he walked slowly back to the temple.

'Why did I become a priest?' he thought. Rolling back the years, Master Dao tried to answer this most basic question.

When Dao had entered the order, his parents had been livid. They could not understand why he was doing it, but he knew why, even as a young lad. His great-grandmother had instilled in him the need to know one thing; to understand your enemy, you must become like him. Dao took this comment literally to heart and began his long study into the history of Kwai Chang Caine. As he continued his search, he also read his family's account of how they had tried to be rid of the priest. Honor demanded that Caine pay, but the Kwai Chang Caine of the past always managed to defeat his enemies. Dao could not help but continue to admire the man, but something deeply rooted told him that Caine should not have been allowed to continue his life as a priest.

As Dao's training continued, he thought he understood much of what had driven the other man to the order. When trained properly, the mind and body became a perfect weapon to defeat many. The knowledge that was gained was formidable. It was no wonder that Caine could not be defeated. When it came time for Dao to leave, he suddenly felt sad that he would never meet the wayward priest. Dao had learned that he had died suddenly under mysterious circumstances. He tried to figure just how old the priest would have been if he lived and was surprised by his answer. No one could have lived that long, and yet, there were whispers that seemed to say that he was still alive. Dao dismissed them believing instead that Caine had died and felt that should have been enough to satisfy his family's honor. Dao would learn otherwise.

When Dao began his wanderings, rather than wear his traditional robes, Dao chose to wear the clothes chosen by the government to hide what he was. Even after many years had passed since the communists took over China, it was still dangerous for Shaolin to show themselves. He even tried to hide his brands by applying makeup. The Communist government still continued to arrest those suspected of being Shaolin. Many priests had been forced into hiding. Though some of the temples still survived, they had to give the appearance of being mere Buddhist monasteries where monks prayed all the time. They had to go back to their basic roots, to hide their true natures, or be killed. It was during his wandering that Dao continued to hear whispers of a man named Caine who helped those in need. Dao tried to learn more, thinking at first, that they were talking about the Caine of the past, but he soon learned that another Caine was responsible. As Dao wandered, he learned more about this Caine. He learned that this one was the son of his great-grandmother's hated enemy. It was surprising, however, to also learn that this priest would be quite old by now as well, even possibly dead. Dao would have dismissed these whispers except, he learned that Matthew Caine had fled to America with his young son when the Communists took over. Another Caine? The line had continued while the honor of his line was still in question?

Confusion again rose within Dao and he found he did not like what he was hearing. With the death of Kwai Chang Caine, he believed his family's honor would have been restored but it wasn't. His grandfather and father continued to speak as if nothing had been done. For them, the line of Caine still held the responsibility of the death of his great-grandmother's brother. Then his father made a mistake, and he, along with his mother, and grandfather had been killed. Evidence was planted to suggest that Matthew Caine was somehow responsible. Again, honor dictated that Dao seek out the killer. But he had been too late. Dao discovered that Matthew Caine had died from some unknown accident. But the honor of his ancestor and his family needed satisfying. So, Dao set his sights upon the son. But it would be years before he would get his chance. Now time had found Dao at his most hated, yet admired, foe's temple. It was as if he could not escape. Shaolin training demanded that he follow the path of gentleness, forgiveness, and peace. The man in him demanded honor be satisfied. Trapped between two worlds, Dao knew he had to find some way to be free so that he was free to act.

"Did you inform Caine?"

Master Dao was startled out of his ruminations by Master Kwahn. He had not been aware when he had re-entered the temple.

"No, Master. He was unavailable."

A puzzled look came over Master Kwahn's face but he did not pursue it. "We will inform him in the morning. He would want to know."

"Yes, Master." The old priest was about to leave but Master Dao drew him back with his words. "Master, I must leave the temple for some time."

"I see, and what brought on this sudden decision?"

"I wish to accompany Master Michael on his trip to China. It is very dangerous, and I wish to be sure that he is safe. And I wish to leave as soon as possible."

"I will inform Michael of this news. He will be pleased to have a traveling companion. However, he will not be leaving until his students are finished with their term. That will be in three weeks. Do you think you could wait until then?"

"It will be difficult, but I will manage."

"Master Dao, I know you have had difficulty here for some time. There is much anger in you still. Your negative reaction to a certain priest, who shall be nameless, is evident. What could have caused such pain? Is there any way that I might help in this matter?"

"No, Master. I must make this journey alone."

"What will you do?"

"I . . . do not know. All I know is that I must leave."

"Will you return?" asked Kwahn.

"Perhaps. When the time is right."

Master Kwahn watched as Dao left. A shroud of violence still hung around the young man and the old Master could not help but shudder. Perhaps it would be best if Master Dao left for a time. Whatever was troubling the young man, he hoped that it would not destroy him and that he would find peace.

End of Part 13


	14. Chapter 14

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 14

Kwai Chang Caine stayed with Laura Carradine until her shoulder was healed. They had ample time to talk and discover each other and their mutual feelings. Laura told Kwai of the day they'd first met as children. It was like discovering the last piece of a puzzle. Kwai Chang realized that she was indeed that same girl who had smiled at him. What puzzled Kwai Chang more was a dream that he had when he had been about 13 years old. He was no longer sure that it had been a dream. He remembered becoming very sick and his father carrying him to the Great Hall where his father lay him down on a table. He was given an injection. There was a young girl there, a girl who had looked like an angel. Fear and concern had shown in her eyes. Soon after that, he had fallen asleep. He never saw the girl again. When he told Laura the story, she related the story of her father and how he had been called to the temple because many of the students and priests had suffered from food poisoning. She told Kwai Chang of seeing him there.

"Then it was you that I saw."

"Yes, small world, isn't it?"

Kwai Chang could not believe what was happening. He stared into Laura's eyes and saw so much more than he ever expected. He saw his life both with her and without her, and he knew he could not live without her.

"I know it has only been a few short weeks. We hardly know each other and yet I feel as if I have known you forever." Kwai Chang turned away. This was the hardest thing he had ever done, harder than taking the brands. He dared not look at her for fear he would lose his resolve. All he knew was that he needed to say the words, to ask her. If she refused, he did not know what he would do. Yes, he did. He would continue his journey and maybe even find solace in the arms of another. He did not want to think it would be so. She knew his heart. He could only hope that she also knew his soul. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Laura was holding her breath. She thought back to the very words she had spoken to her friends the day of the rally just a few months ago. Instead of answering him with words, she turned him around, put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Tears fell at the joy she felt. She nodded her head and kissed him again.

A few weeks later, Kwai Chang was nervously standing at the bottom of the stairs of the Great Hall. Ping Hai, Master Kwahn, Kahn, and many other priests and students were gathered, as well as friends of Laura's. Kwai Chang was dressed in white and his feet were bare. He held a ceremonial dagger in his hands to signify the change in his life's path. The dagger represented the many challenges that were ahead. Music floated softly through the temple, originating from some unseen place. The sound of a flute, drum, and even what sounded uniquely like voices were blended in perfect harmony to create images of blossoming flowers and birds winging lazily through a cloudless spring day. Softly, a small gong rang out. At first it was thought to be part of the music, but then the music faded, and the gong sounded again. A slight movement and the scent of jasmine on the air caught Kwai Chang's attention and he turned his face to the top of the stairs. She descended with the grace of a crane floating down to meet the still waters of a lake. Her hair was loose, not in its customary pulled back position she would often wear it in when working on a project. She wore a simple white dress and a circlet of flowers rested on her head like a halo. She was the picture of an angel descending from heaven. Her face held the promise of much more to come.

Kwai Chang stepped forward and took her hand in his and led her to the waiting priests. Each spoke their vows of devotion. Each exchanged a token of their love. Each priest in turn blessed the union, proud that one of their own had chosen so well. It was not often that a priest married. Most did not, but when there was a union, it was made with love and celebration. The children of such unions sometimes became priests as well, continuing the tradition and the teachings for generations. So, it was and would be no less for this couple, thought Ping Hai. For he knew that there always had been and would be a need for a Caine, stretching back to the day of Kwai Chang's grandfather.

The crowd watched as the couple danced their first dance together. Laura's friends had insisted that there be a traditional reception after the wedding ceremony. Some questioned whether the ceremony was even legal, but that was soon squelched when one of the guests spoke up. He happened to be the local Unitarian Minister and he'd known Laura Carradine, now Laura Caine, from when she had been a child growing up in his church. Laura and Kwai Chang had arranged for her Minister to be present during the ceremony and had even included his name on the marriage certificate beside Master Kwahn's name. That way there would be no question in the eyes of the state that this couple was legally married.

In the shadows, another watched, his belongings carried over one shoulder. He silently vowed to return some day and finish what he had started. For now, he had to find his true path. If that path included the killing of a fellow Shaolin, then so be it. To know this, he needed to know what was truly in his own heart. Was he Shaolin or was he something else entirely? What were these brands that he had so readily accepted on his arms but not in his heart? What meaning did they hold for him? He continued to stare at the man dancing with the woman he should have loved and possessed. 'You will regret the day you took her from me,' he thought. 'There will come a day when I will have my revenge. On that day, I will take that which you took from me. I will take all those that you love. Then I will take your honor.' The man turned and melted into the deepest part of the shadow. The journey he would be taking would be long and hard. It would be one filled with danger and terror. It would be a journey into the darkest part of his soul. Within that journey, he knew he would find his true destiny and the answers he sought.

End of Part 14


	15. Chapter 15

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 15

"Must you go? We just got back from a wonderful two-month long honeymoon and I don't want it to end."

"I must find work. There are those that may require my help. Besides, it might not be wise in your condition."

"My condition?!" Laura looked at Kwai Chang with a puzzled expression. "I am fine. There's nothing wrong with me. My shoulder has been healed now for almost four months."

Kwai Chang would not say anything more. Even he was confused about what he had said. Why did he feel their lives were about to change? Ever since, two weeks ago, he had noticed a difference in his own behavior toward his new wife. What was the reason? He would have to meditate on what it could be.

Laura also could not help notice the change in her new husband. He had been acting rather strangely the last couple of weeks, ever since their last passion-filled night together. Since that night, he had backed off. Their lovemaking was more on the order of deep caressing, but still with gentle loving care. It was as if he was being careful not to harm her in any way. Still, Laura could not help but wonder if there might be something wrong.

"Kwai, what's wrong? We haven't made love in two weeks and . . ."

"Nothing is wrong. I . . ." Kwai Chang was hesitant. How could he tell her that their lives were about to change when he did not even know in what capacity.

"Kwai, please. Are you angry with me?" Tears formed in Laura's eyes and something else that Kwai Chang did not expect; fear.

Kwai Chang turned toward her concern now in his face. "What is it, my love?"

"I . . ." now it was Laura's turn. "It's just that . . . Are you getting tired of me?" Laura's voice had taken on the quality of a lost child on the verge of tears.

Kwai Chang saw deep fear in the depths of her eyes, pleading to know what was wrong. He was stunned. How could she think such a thing, just because . . . Kwai Chang gathered her into his arms and held her. He needed to dispel this fear. "No, my love. I swore an oath to you. You are my life, my heart. You are my greatest love. I shall have no other, but you."

"Then why have you stopped making love to me?"

Kwai Chang gave a simple laugh and smiled. "A man cannot make love all the time. It would leave him with little energy for other matters. Lovemaking should be an art for which when done brings beauty not only for the lovers, but for the soul. It should be done with care. I wish to share more than just my body with you, I wish to share my soul. To do that takes more than just casual lovemaking." Kwai Chang waved his arm as if he was giving a lecture to a group of students and Laura listened with rapt attention. "I wish to know you fully, every part of your being." Kwai Chang cupped his hand around Laura's cheek and she grabbed and pressed it tightly to her.

"Oh Kwai. I was so afraid that you had changed your mind about me." Tears of relief fell silently.

"No, my love. You are . . . stuck with me?"

Laura laughed at his newly adopted phrase. She marveled at how naive he was in regard to slang and expressions. At times, having grown up in temples most of his life, Kwai Chang seemed like a man who walked out of the past. He could have fit in with Grandfather Cooper, her mother's father, who was forever relating stories about the old west. He had already been in his mid 80's when she was a little girl. She remembered him telling her of the time, when he was a boy, when he and a good friend of his, Daniel Brown, had been kidnapped. They had been rescued by a Chinaman by the name of Caine. He would never use a gun but would use his feet and hands as weapons to defend others. He had described the man as being one that contained a peaceful calm about him. Laura had not thought of that story in years. She had always thought that the story was just an old man's fancy until her mother had told her that she had heard the account from other sources as well. Very little had changed in the telling of it. She also mentioned seeing a wanted poster that her father had kept from that little adventure. The poster had indicated that the man was wanted in China for something. She had told Laura that she had not seen it for a long time and that she believed the poster had been lost. Was it possible that the man that saved her grandfather had been related to her new husband? She would have to ask him later.

Another two weeks had gone by and Laura was beginning to feel tired and even a little queasy. Kwai Chang had found work helping out the man at the hardware store and even the mechanic in town. The last job surprised Laura because she knew Kwai Chang did not drive a car. She was quite pleased until she learned that he was not getting paid.

"A Shaolin does not accept money for his services to others."

"How are we going to pay for food and other essentials?"

Kwai Chang could not answer her. He shrugged his shoulders and started to say, "I . . . do not . ."

"Don't tell me you do not know. Kwai, we need to be able to pay for these things. The grocer isn't just going to hand you food. You're not living at the temple."

"I could plant a garden?"

"With what? We don't even have any seeds."

Kwai Chang held up several packets that he had received from the hardware store as payment for building some much-needed shelves.

"That's all well and good, but it will take several weeks before they are ready to pick. What are we going to do when winter comes? This is northern California. It does snow here."

Kwai Chang felt somewhat ashamed. He did not realize how different life outside the temple could be. Even when he had been wandering for nearly 10 years himself, he had always found others willing to give him a meal for the work that he would do for them or help them in some small way. Now that he was married, he had responsibilities that he had not thought of before. Others worked for a living and earned an income so they could feel as if they were contributing. Kwai Chang also worked for that same living but his reward was their gratitude. Being married and responsible for another was something new to him. 'Oh, father,' Kwai Chang thought. 'How did you manage when you married mother?'

Just then a soft knock came on the door. Two monks could be seen standing on the porch. Kwai Chang's eyes became wide. He had not seen this particular old friend for some time. He had heard him speak many times throughout his travels. He had even saved the man's life once.

"May we come in?" Ping Hai said with a deep grin.

"Of course. My apologies." Kwai Chang turned toward Laura and without saying a word, she went to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea, their argument forgotten for the moment.

"Kwai Chang, it is so good to see you. I have heard that you have recently married. I came to pay my respects."

"I am honored but it should be I paying my respects. If I had known you were going to be here . . ."

"No matter. It is you who has done so much for me. I have come to see this particular temple. Being the only one of its kind in America, it is about time that I take in its beauty and serenity while I am touring."

"Master Kwahn will be pleased."

Laura returned with the tray and nearly dropped it. She had not realized who had entered their home. She had only seen Ping Hai in the light while the other had been in the shadows. Laura bowed in reverence to this holiest of men, the Dalai Lama. Laura looked over at Kwai Chang and wondered how was it that he knew this very special man. They had been talking for nearly an hour when his holiness broached the subject that was foremost in his mind.

"Kwai Chang, why do you not return to the temple? Though you are married, I am sure your new bride could be made welcome. In the past there have been families living in temples."

"How is it that you know this?" Kwai Chang's eyes narrowed.

Ping Hai shrugged his shoulders and Kwai Chang realized the source of his information. He would have to speak to Master Ping Hai about betraying a confidence. Then he sighed and looked away, embarrassed at the strong emotions and not wanting the old one to see into his heart. He tried to at least redirect the question that his holiness had asked and waited patiently for an answer. "Has it not been a tradition that the Shaolin wander and help those in need?"

"Yes, it has but there are also those who teach."

"I could not do that. I do not know if I have the patience to teach. And temple life seems so filled with solace that I do not know if I could accept it. There are also those at the temple who do not approve of me."

"Since when do you listen to what others think of you? Remember the eight verses for training the mind?"

"Yes." Kwai Chang bowed his head humbly.

"Remember the 8th verse?" asked the Dalai Lama. He spoke gently but firmly, like a teacher would to a student.

"May they not be defiled by the concepts of the eight mundane concerns, and aware that all things are illusory, may they, ungrasping, be free from bondage."

"Do you remember it's meaning?"

"An enlightened mind does not worry how others think of him. It is all illusionary."

"But that is not what troubles you. Tell me the truth."

"It is a long story." Kwai Chang was still reluctant to say much.

"I wish to hear it. Please, my friend, tell me what is troubling you."

"As you know, my grandfather killed the emperor's nephew in response to the murder of his Master Po. He came to this country, not only to escape China but he needed to know about this part of his heritage. He came in search of his brother to be able to know the meaning of family. Later, he married and took a wife, but he was still hunted. He would see her whenever possible. He tried to stay when they had a child, my father, but he could not. To do so would put them at great risk. Those hunting him could use his wife and son as hostages against him. In the end, he went back to China, taking my father and grandmother with him in hopes of regaining his honor and the honor for his son. He requested an audience and demanded that his honor be restored by trying to become bojaya to the new heir. They refused and he was killed for his efforts. My grandmother and father sought refuge in a Shaolin temple. They were not allowed to leave China. My grandmother died shortly after that. It was said from a broken heart. My father was raised in the temple much like my grandfather. Like my grandfather in America, my father was becoming well known in China for his healing abilities. There were still those of the Emperor's line who would see even my father pay for the death of a long dead nephew. He too fled to America, but this time it was because soldiers came, soldiers from a new kind of government that was destroying the old ways. I was five years old. Like my father and grandfather, I too was raised in temple life, partly in China and here in America. And still there are those who would see me pay for my grandfather's crime against the Emperor's line. I have seen it in the eyes of my fellow Shaolin."

"Correction, Kwai Chang, you have seen it in the eyes of one particular Shaolin who is no longer at the temple." Ping Hai stated. He had not said a word until then.

"But I cannot go back. I wish to try to live my life as an ordinary man. My path as a Shaolin has become unclear. To be inside walls . . ."

"But you are no ordinary man, Kwai Chang Caine. You have gifts that have been passed down to you through your father and grandfather and it is said since the time of Kwai Chang, your ancestor. But I can see you are not ready. There is much anger in you," said his holiness. "Give it time. Perhaps you will see things more clearly after time has passed. And I can at least see part of that reason for not wanting to return."

The Dalai Lama gazed and smiled at the beautiful woman who sat on the floor next to Kwai Chang. A blush came to Laura's cheeks. Yes, she was partly the reason, but lately, Kwai Chang had been questioning why he was doing the things he was doing. There was so much more to learn but he did not know why or who he was learning it for, himself or for another? The knowledge he was gaining as an apothecary could certainly be used to help others, but would he even get that chance. He had thought about the curse on his family's honor many times and each time, anger would rise in him. If there was a way to know if the emperor's line was still alive, maybe there was a way that he could have that curse removed and his honor restored. But in order to do that, he would have to continue his wandering and it could take years before he heard any news as to the Emperor's whereabouts. For now, though he did not wish to leave what he had here. Maybe in some small way he may find some peace, at least for a little while.

End of Part 15


	16. Chapter 16

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 16

Dao waited at the appointed place. It had not taken long to contact those who would be his allies. They were the very same ones who had killed his family. In that respect, he had told the old Master at the temple in America the truth, he just did not tell him that they also had been a part of that very same group. As Dao waited, he could feel eyes peering at him from the darkened corners of the garden. A slow rumble could be heard and he turned to see a tiger cub approaching him. Soon after, its owner also approached.

"What is it that you want Shaolin." There was a hint of contempt in the man's voice as the man voiced his question as more of a statement, one that held a challenge.

"I wish to join your order."

"You, a Shaolin, become a Singh Wa? Why?"

"You do not know who I am?" The sound of Dao's voice had indicated that the man should have known whom he was dealing with.

"No, and why should I?"

"My father was Lee Quan, I am his son, Tan. It is my birthright."

"Go on." The name the priest mentioned surprised the man.

"It was my ancestor who witnessed the battle between a tiger hunting a crane. Though the tiger could not overcome the crane he learned that the movements of the tiger were the perfect fighting form. He developed the system that is used by the Singh Wa."

"And yet, there was also a second witness."

"Yes, a Shaolin priest." Venom laced Tan's voice. "He took the crane's movements."

"But you are Shaolin, sworn enemy to the Singh Wa. I ask again, why do you wish to join our order?"

"I have found that the Shaolin Way is not my way. I sought revenge for the murder of my family. They would not give it to me. Though I have learned their ways, in my heart I am not Shaolin."

"Then why did you become one?"

Tan thought on what the man asked. Why had he become a Shaolin? Tan realized that the only reason why he had done so was because he had wanted to study the life of a particular Shaolin priest, a priest that he had grown to admire. But that priest was long dead and his son and his grandson both had taken up the mantle while his family's honor was still not satisfied. The death of a relative 100 years ago at the hands of that very same Shaolin priest still pulled at his heart. He had become confused as to where his loyalties belonged. And because of his choice, his parents had been executed as traitors to the Singh Wa. They had been punished because their son dared to follow a different path. Like the Shaolin, children born of those who were in the order of Singh Wa would usually become Singh Wa themselves, or become agents, helping the order to thrive and continue their activities. Those breaking with the order would not live very long, or those close to them were the ones that paid the price.

Tan would never forget the day he had gone home to visit his parents. He had just taken the brands, proud that he had accomplished what very few had been able to do during that very difficult time. But when he entered the house, he had found their throats ripped open and a warning had been inscribed in their own blood. Tan had been younger then and filled with the ideals of the Shaolin. At first, he had been afraid. He had fled China and headed for America, hearing of the temple there and believing he would be safe. He had hoped that some day he would be able to take revenge. But revenge would be denied him. As Tan became a part of the temple, he had many hours to reflect. He realized that if he had not studied the life of Kwai Chang Caine, his family might still be alive. Instead of taking responsibility for his own choices, the line of Caine became a target for his hatred. But that target would not be available for Tan to take what action he needed to give him back his honor. Instead, Tan began to realize that the way of the Crane was not his way. For him, the Tiger was the true strength. While at the temple, he believed he had an opportunity to teach the monks and help them to see this. Without realizing it, Tan was beginning to follow another path. With the return of Kwai Chang Caine's namesake to the temple, confusion between his hatred, his duty as a Shaolin, and his views between which style to follow would again force Tan to make choices.

Now, back among the Singh Wa, Tan believed he was returning home. Becoming a Shaolin had been a mistake, one that had cost the lives of his parents but did not have to cost him his. He was here, now, and he was going to prove to the person in front of him, that it did not matter, but what he knew did.

"I do not have to answer to you regarding my choices. It does not matter whether I am Shaolin or not. I am the great-grandson to sister of the Emperor's nephew and descendant of the one who created the Singh Wa. It is my birthright." Tan stated.

The other man glared at Tan, trying to see just how far this man was willing to go. Birthright be damned. No one entered the order without paying the price of admission, no matter who they were. Tan would have to prove himself worthy one way or another.

"What of the other who was with you?"

"You know of him?" asked Tan.

"Of course. He should be killed. He could be a threat to our order."

Tan gave a small laugh. "He is no threat. He came here only to worship. He will be returning soon."

"You say you wish to join our order and yet, you will not kill a Shaolin?"

"There is only one Shaolin that I wish to kill."

"I see. Tell me Shaolin. Are there other ways you could be of use to us?" The man came closer, purring his question into Tan's ear.

Tan could feel the man's chi probing him, seeking out what knowledge would be useful. At first, he felt offended that the man continued to call him by the very title that Tan was trying to rid himself of. Didn't the man understand by coming here in this way, he was showing them that he was no longer a part of the Shaolin order? There had to be another way to prove his loyalty to the Singh Wa so they would accept him. Suddenly, Tan knew the answer and let the man enter. The man smiled at what he found.

"Tell me about this temple in America and this one called Kwai Chang Caine."

End of Part 16


	17. Chapter 17

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 17

"What? Are you sure?" Laura's eyes became wide. So that was why she had been feeling sick for so long. Then a smile spread across her lips. She could not wait to tell Kwai Chang. Laura thought back over the last two to three months. She tried to remember when she started to feel this way. It had been about two weeks after they had come home from their honeymoon. At first it was simply a queasy feeling. Her energy level had also felt somewhat drained. Then one day she'd had a salad and her whole body had seemed to rebel. Normally she liked salads, but something told her that she should not eat them again for some time. She had not thought about it that much until, one morning she woke up and found herself heading for the bathroom, her stomach rebelling again and again. The only thing that seemed to appease it were crackers. Even the tea that Kwai Chang had tried to give her had not seem to help much. Finally she'd made an appointment to see a doctor. It was during times like that she wished her father were still alive.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Sure, what do you mean?"

"I advise against it."

"Doctor, why are you so bent on telling me not to? What's going on that you're not telling me?"

The Doctor gave a sigh and told Laura his findings. Laura became quiet and weighed what the Doctor said against the man that she loved. If what the Doctor said was true, any amount of stress could cause her problems. She might live longer, but what about her husband? Would it be fair to him if she were to . . . No, she would not do as the doctor advised. It would not be fair to Kwai. This way he would at least have something that was a part of them both. If it ended her life sooner, than so be it.

Laura made it home to find Kwai Chang working in the kitchen. It hadn't taken long for the house to be filled with all kinds of plants. It seemed every window had some kind of plant hanging in front of it.

"Kwai, what is going on?"

"I am studying to be an apothecary. My skills are limited right now. Master Ping Hai is allowing me to complete some of my training here without the need to be at the temple."

Laura shook her head. This was not going to do.

"What happened to the job at the hardware store?"

"Mr. Lawry had to let me go. Something about a recession? He was quite disturbed."

"What about the mechanics job? I hope you still have that."

"No." Kwai Chang bowed his head with a saddness.

"What happened." Laura was beginning to be annoyed.

"Thomas had to close the business. His father died. He will not be reopening for some time."

"Oh that poor man. I know how much him and his father loved working on cars. Did he say when the funeral will be?"

"Wednesday."

"That's day after tomorrow. Oh Kwai we're going to have to do something for the family. I knew Thomas since grade school."

Laura thought about telling her good news but decided it could wait. The thought of Mr. Hansen dead left Laura feeling depressed and thinking about the death of her own father. She wished he had been able to see her get married and even been able to enjoy grandchildren. Now there was no one. Even Kwai Chang had no other family. His father long gone after 15 years, his mother dead for who knew how long. He never talked about her. Laura absent-mindedly rubbed her soon to be swollen belly. If only there were more family members. It was going to be difficult with only the two of them, but they would have to manage some how. Then Laura thought about what the doctor had said. 'Oh, I hope the doctor is wrong.'

"Laura, are you all right?" Kwai Chang had noticed his wife's distracted look and could feel the disturbance in her chi. Concern shown in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about my father. Well, I'm going to see what can be done for Thomas."

Laura picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door to visit her friend from school. Right now, she did not want to face Kwai regarding what the Doctor had said. There would be time for that later. Kwai Chang watched her go. There was something not quite right with his wife's chi. It was as if it was being splintered in two. He would have to see what he could do to help strengthen her. She was going to need it for the weeks and months ahead, although he was not sure why or how he knew.

It was another week before Laura was even able to say anything and when she did, it wasn't under the best circumstances. Laura and Kwai Chang had been invited to several special functions in one day. In the morning, they visited with a friend who was having a birthday party. That afternoon they had gone to a wedding but did not stay during the reception. That evening they were due to attend a function up at the temple, something to do wih celebrating the day the Shaolin order came into fruition. By this time Laura had been on her feet for several hours. As the procession of priests walked by, Laura suddenly fainted. Kwai Chang became alarmed and tried to grab her before she hit the floor. He lifted her in his arms and noticed a difference in her weight from the last time he carried her. It had not been that long ago when he had carried her over the threshold of their home after they returned from their honeymoon. Master Ping Hai and several other priests gathered around the pair, concern in their eyes.

"Quickly, take her to the infirmary." Ping Hai commanded attention.

"Kwai, I'm all right. I just fainted."

"Laura, do not argue. Master, please make sure she is all right." Kwai Chang laid his wife on a raised platform and placed a pillow under her head.

Ping Hai placed a small leather pillow beside her and turned her left wrist upward so he could check her pulse. He ran his hands along her body and checked her chi and suddenly understood. He glanced over toward Kwai Chang and tried to hide the sudden sadness that entered into his eyes. He took comfort in knowing that, for at least this time, her chi was strong enough to bare this, but what would come after would not be easy.

"Please, don't fuss. Women faint for all kinds of reasons."

"It has been a very long day. You have been ill. Do not lie to me about this. It has been going on for some time. Do not think that I have not noticed it. Let Master Ping Hai examine you." A hint of anger was present in Kwai Chang's voice.

"It's nothing that 6 to 9 months won't cure."

"I will have no argue . . . what did you say?" Kwai Chang became suddenly quiet, his anger forgotten. What was she saying to him?

Laura took his face in both of his hands and said, "I'm pregnant."

Kwai Chang stared back at his wife with surprise and wonder. He reached out with his chi and his left hand suddenly came to rest on her rounding pelvic area. This had been the source of that second chi force that he had felt. It was not because her chi was splintering, it was because a new force was being formed and it was mingling with hers. Kwai Chang took in this new life. Even within this tiny being that was being formed, he could sense a strength of will crying to be born.

"This is wonderful news. I must tell the others." Ping Hai rushed out, a smile broad on his lips like a Cheshire cat, though inside he felt like crying for his friend.

"Laura, when , how . . ." Kwai Chang had not felt this tongue tied since when he had first met her.

"You know how. As to when, I think about two or three months ago. The last time you and I really . . ."

Kwai Chang got the message. So that's why he had been feeling rather protective and saying the things that he had. For some unforeseen reason, deep down he'd known. Yet, he had needed to hear those words to confirm what he knew to be true.

"So how does it feel to know you're going to be a father?"

A father. The words rang out in Kwai Chang's mind. He had never thought that this would happen to him so soon. They had talked on occasion about having children, but Kwai Chang seemed reluctant at first. It was not because he did not want children, he just felt that he would not make a good father. Being a priest and helping others had always been in the forefront of his mind. Children had not figured into his plans, yet. Now those plans would change again. Then Kwai Chang thought on his own words just weeks ago. He had this feeling that their lives would change and now he understood how. Kwai Chang turned to look into his wife's eyes. Deep love shone out and he knew that he would not have his life any other way. She was honoring him with this new life.

"If feels wonderful. Just do not call me Pop."

Laura stifled a laugh, "Okay, spoil sport. Can we go home now?"

End of Part 17


	18. Chapter 18

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 16

Kwai Chang Caine had been feeling edgy all morning. He tried several times to meditate but it was all he could do to keep from letting his rage get the best of him. He should not have been feeling this way. His usual calm was being disturbed but he could not seem to pinpoint the cause of it. Suddenly, he heard the sound of something shattering on the floor in the next room followed by Laura swearing up a blue streak unlike anything Caine had never heard from his gentle wife. He rushed to her side and stopped, stunned, as he saw her pick up a dish and throw it down on the floor before bursting into tears. It was then that he understood that it was not his rage that he was feeling, it was hers. Laura was in her seventh month of pregnancy and her emotions were riding high. The Doctor had said that this would happen, that it was a normal reaction to the elevated hormones in her body.

"My love, what is troubling you?"

"I just can't do it."

"Do what?" Kwai Chang asked innocently.

"Bend over!" she screamed at him.

Kwai Chang tried to keep from laughing, love showing deep in his eyes. Her tears started to fall once again.

"Why are you staying with me? You don't need a wife who's as big as a house. Now I've made a mess and I can't even clean it up."

Kwai Chang encircled Laura in his arms and felt the disturbance in both her chi and the child's. This could not go on. It had only been a month since that frightening night when he had almost lost them both. She needed to remain calm. She still had two months to go and if she kept this up, the child could be born sooner than it was ready. Kwai Chang led his wife back to the other room and coaxed her to sit.

"I will have Ping Hai make you a cup of tea."

"Kwai, why can't we go home?"

"You know that the house is being repaired. The damage from the storm was quite extensive. You were lucky to get out. I have tried to salvage what I could of your things to help you feel at home here at the temple. Master Kwahn has provided us with these adjoining rooms so we may be together."

"I know, it's just that I feel so alone here. I feel like a prisoner."

Laura's words cut Kwai Chang like a knife. He turned away to try to keep her from seeing the pain that they caused. Though he tried to hide his face, his voice betrayed what he was feeling. "You know you may go to the town whenever you wish. No one is holding you here." Kwai Chang's shoulders sagged under the strength of the emotions that he felt. "I will clean up the mess."

Laura reached to call him back as he left, but stayed her hand. 'Way to go, Laura,' she thought. 'You just insulted him in his own home.' This was the third time in as many weeks that she had said words she did not mean. First, she had insulted his parentage, then she'd insulted his manhood. And now she had just insulted the only home he had ever known for a great deal of his life. She had to bring herself under control. Kwai Chang was right that these emotions could bring on a premature birth. It was not good for the baby to be feeling this much rage from within herself. Maybe one of Ping Hai's teas would help to calm her spirits. Maybe she would go and see him rather then send Kwai. It might do them both some good to put a little bit of distance between them right now.

Laura slowly walked down the hall, looking into each of the rooms. She had been amazed at how the temple felt full of life rather than the dark gloomy place she had remembered it to be. Sure, there were places where the sunlight did not penetrate so easily, but it was also filled with light from hundreds of candles. Without those candles, the place would have felt cold and dark.

As she walked, she thought about what Kwai Chang had said. She found that he was right. No one was holding her here. Only her fears and her imagination were preventing her from continuing to do the things she would normally do. There was no reason in the world why she could not go to town and do some personal shopping. If only she still had her car, but that had been damaged along with the house. No one had expected the torrential rains that they had received. It had saturated the ground so much that it had weakened the roots of many trees. Along with high winds, it had been enough to topple several of them, including two in their yard. She had been lucky to get out alive when the large oak tree had come crashing through the roof. Kwai Chang had been called away to assist others who had gotten caught out in the storm. and so she had been trapped underneath the branches of the tree for almost two hours. Kwai Chang had finally arrived home, frantic, and found her unconscious. He had carried her to the temple. Laura had been lucky that the tree's branches had surrounded her instead of landing directly on her. Part of the trunk had been supported by the frame of the house preventing further disaster. Kwai Chang had still feared that she might loose the baby, but the little life force was a survivor and had continued to thrive.

The first week after the storm, Kwai Chang had been over protective of her. He would not let her do anything for herself. She had finally been forced to lay down the law and remind him that she needed her space and her life back to normal. Or as normal as she could get living in a temple where there was chanting, kung fu lessons, and the smell of sweat and candles all around her. At first it had been interesting, even rather exciting. She was getting to see just what kind of life a Shaolin priest lived. But soon enough, the novelty had worn off and she began finding it rather dull and now quite stifling. She could not understand how Kwai Chang could stand to live in a place like this for so long. In truth, Kwai Chang himself did not feel comfortable in the temple. Not all priests were suited to the monastic life and Kwai Chang had taken up where his father and grandfather had left off. He was a wanderer. He did his best work and help outside of the temple, only coming to the temple on special occasions. Being here, in Braniff and at the temple, was the longest he had stayed in one place in a long time. He would bare it for now, until the house was repaired or the child was born, but then he would again find himself outside among those who needed him. When that happened, Laura feared she would not see Kwai Chang again.

"My dear, what troubles you?"

Laura nearly jumped out of her skin. She had not heard the old priest approach. She turned to see him, deep concern in his eyes. He looked upon her as a loving daughter.

"Oh Ping Hai. I'm so confused. I know I hurt Kwai Chang's feelings but I can't help but feel that once this baby is born, he won't stay around."

"How long have you felt this way?"

"The last couple of weeks. I can see it in his eyes. He's not happy at the temple. Every waking moment, he tries to find some excuse to leave and . . ."

". . .And you are afraid he will leave you as well." Ping Hai said with compassion. "Do not fear. Kwai Chang is only here because you are here. I have seen it in his eyes when he talks about you. He loves you with all of his being. He will not leave you. It is true that he would not stay at the temple if he were alone. He has come before on several occasions but has never stayed. Master Kwahn has spoken to him during those times about becoming a teacher but Kwai Chang has refused. He feels he could not live within these walls. He must be out among the people and nature."

"But I am afraid he'll leave me and the baby . . ."

"Laura have you not looked into his heart? This child is a part of him. I have spoken with Kwai Chang often since that night. He, too, has voiced his fears. Please, talk to him. Let him know how you feel. Only he can help you to see that your fears are unfounded. Kwai Chang loves this child that is growing within you. When he speaks of him, his eyes shine with deep pride and love. Come, let me make you a cup of tea. It is time you begin to decide on what to name this child. He cannot go without one."

"He? How do you know it will be a boy? No one knows that." Laura was puzzled by Ping Hai's words.

"The child's chi tells me this. He is very strong. Much like his father. Kwai Chang will be so pleased."

"Ping Hai, please don't tell Kwai. I want him to be surprised."

"We shall keep it our secret," Ping Hai smiled to himself. He could not help thinking that Kwai Chang already knew. He, too, had felt the child's chi but did not want Laura to know that he knew. He too wanted to surprise her. As the old priest and Laura walked down the hall back toward her quarters, Ping Hai recalled what Kwai Chang had said to him. He could feel the child reaching out to him, bonding with his own chi as if to say, "I am here father, teach me." At the same time, the child's chi was slowly separating itself from Laura, shying away as if to separate itself from something that was harmful, but Kwai Chang could not fathom the reason for it. Laura seemed strong, and yet, something in her chi did feel rather odd. He only wished that he could pinpoint what it might be. Kwai Chang had shaken his head, and had wished his skills were stronger.

Shaking himself back to the present, Ping Hai could not help but think on what he had learned from Laura's chi. He had debated with himself about whether or not he should tell Kwai Chang, but he had decided that he would have to reveal what he knew to Laura first. At one time, he had tried to broach the subject with her but she had dismissed him and would not hear any more on it. So Ping Hai kept his silence. His only wish was that all would remain well when the child would enter this world and Kwai Chang would not face raising a child alone too soon.

End of Part 16


	19. Chapter 19

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 19

"Push!"

Laura Caine scrunched up her face then bellowed out a final gut-wrenching cry. It seemed like hours since the labor started. Kwai Chang held onto her hand as she pushed for the umpteenth time. Then suddenly it was all over. The cries of their newborn son could be heard throughout the temple halls. Laura laid back, tears of joy streaming down her face. The monks soon had their son cleaned and wrapped in yellow saffron. Laura looked up at her husband and saw deep love, pride, and awe in his eyes.

A son. He had finally arrived.

Laura looked over at Ping Hai and saw the old priest smile and wink in her direction. She had been grateful that he had kept their secret. She remembered the time, shortly after telling Kwai Chang of her pregnancy, that he had said that he wished the child to be healthy but that he did not care if it was a boy or girl. Deep down, however, she knew that he wished for a son to carry on the legacy that was his birthright. Kwai Chang would get his wish. She also knew that someday, he would follow in the footsteps of his father.

As Laura held her newborn son, tremors wracked her body. It had been a difficult delivery. The last month Laura had had to remain bedridden because she had started to bleed and she feared she would go into premature labor. She had also suffered from unexplained chest pains and there were several occasions where she had nearly passed out. She had hidden these things from Kwai Chang, not wanting him to worry or fuss over her. Instead, she put up with the bed rest and teas that Ping Hai and Kwai Chang had insisted upon. In truth, what they had done for her had helped to keep the child inside her until full term. She had debated with them about going to the hospital but Ping Hai had insisted that she stay in the temple. His concern for her reminded Laura of when, as a young child, she had come down with a very serious fever and her father had refused to leave her bedside. With the bleeding she had been experiencing, Ping Hai had doubted that she would have made it to the hospital in time. So she had stayed, the monks and priests making sure she did nothing to endanger herself or the child she carried. Now that it was all over, she could finally rest.

It wasn't long before she felt her sleeping son being lifted out of her arms. Her protective instincts kicked in and she tried to grasp the child more tightly to her chest, only to find someone gently coaxing her to let go and assuring her that all would be well. Hearing that, she loosened her grasp and soon tried to settle into a more comfortable position for sleeping. She could feel gentle hands washing her clean and dressing her in fresh garments. She felt those same gentle hands lifting her and carrying her back to her shared quarters with her husband. A kiss was planted on her forehead and she knew it had been Kwai Chang that had performed everything. She briefly looked up before sleep finally took her to see her husband holding their small bundle in his arms as if he had been doing it all his life. The infant cooed and made sucking noises as Kwai Chang held him in his arms. Laura watched as he caressed the small cheek with a single finger. He then took his son's small hand in his own and brought it to his lips and gave it a loving kiss. Unshed tears of overwhelming joy glistened in his eyes. Seeing this sight was worth all the pain of labor that she had endured.

Weeks went by and Laura regained part of her strength, but not all was as well as could be expected. Kwai Chang had said that the birth had been difficult but that she should have recovered by now. Maybe some herbs from Ping Hai could help to strengthen her chi and help in her recovery. She was about to go see him when their son let out a wail that she had not heard before. It was as if he had suddenly become afraid. She moved to his side only to find herself getting dizzy. A deep pain sliced into her chest, far deeper than the last one she had experienced. Before she fell, strong arms grabbed her and lifted her back onto the bed. He was saying words to her but she could not make them out. She was soon slipping back into a deep sleep that she would not wake from for a long time.

"Is your wife better this day, Kwai Chang?" Michael had come to visit.

A sadness was in Kwai Chang's eyes. "She is still weak but recovering."

"And how is your son today?"

Kwai Chang's face seemed to light up the room at the mention of his son. "Peter is well."

"You have chosen a fine name for him. Your wife will be pleased that you have named him after her father, Dr. Peter Carradine. He was a fine doctor and he saved many lives at the temple before Ping Hai came. What is his middle name? It is a tradition that a second name be given to the child as well."

"Matthew, Peter Matthew Caine." Kwai Chang said with pride and a hint of sadness.

"Awe, for your father. Then you have acknowledged his memory?"

"I have always acknowledged my father's memory. I just do not believe that he is dead. He has been lost for 16 years now and yet it is as if I can feel him sometimes, especially in my dreams."

"It has been difficult with your wife ill. You should have remained at the Temple where she would receive as much care as possible and you could receive help with your son."

"I wished to bring her home in hopes that it would aid in her recovery. This was her parents' home and now ours. She would want to raise our son here, at least for now."

"Kwai?" Laura had come from the bedroom. Her legs shaky but she was standing.

"Laura, you should not be out of bed."

"Kwai, I need to help. You have been taking care of our son for me and I should be helping."

"You need to rest."

"What I need is to go see a doctor. If my father were here, he'd be the one I'd go to but. . . " Laura's words trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought. "I do know that I should have been recovered by now. My father would have encouraged me to go see a specialist. Without knowing what's wrong, your apothecary skills can't help. I'm sorry I didn't mean that. They have helped to a point but I think I may need more modern medicine to determine what's wrong. I don't relish being in the hospital and away from you and Peter but we may have no choice." Deep down Laura feared that what the doctor had said months ago was coming true. She wished that she had told Kwai Chang the whole truth, but now, it did not matter. Whatever happens, they would face it together.

Days later, Kwai Chang and his son were waiting in the outer office of Dr. Garrison. Laura was in one of the examining rooms when Caine was called into the Doctor's private office.

"Have a seat Mr. Caine." The man's voice betrayed no emotion but Kwai Chang could feel the tension coming from his body. Kwai Chang sat in the chair the doctor provided only for the fact that his son required it.

"I'm not good with these things, so I'll just get right to the point. Your wife has a very rare condition called aortic stenosis. It is a narrowing of the aortic valve causing obstruction and blood flow into the circulation. It's usually caused by calcium deposits. It causes the muscle in the lower left ventricle in the heart to thicken. In usual cases, you see this in older patients. Do you know if your wife had rheumatic fever as a child?"

"I do not know."

"Normally something like this would not show up until a routine examination is done. Do you know if she has had one recently?"

"Not since she discovered she was pregnant."

"Yes, her obstetrician. I read the file. Apparently he had found something. It sounds like a heart murmur. The heart can usually function for many years without difficulties but as the patient gets older, more symptoms occur; fainting attacks, lack of energy, chest pain on exertion."

Kwai Chang thought back to the times when his wife had suffered all of these things during her pregnancy. She had tried to hide that fact from him but Kwai Chang could not help but notice it. He had questioned her a couple of times on it but she had said it was due to her body adjusting to the pregnancy. He had not questioned her further on the subject. He thought he had no need. Now, it would seem he should have pressed the issue further.

"It looks like she had been advised not to continue the pregnancy because it could have put undue strain on her heart. Obviously, she did not listen. She's lucky to have even survived the birthing process."

Kwai Chang clutched his son more tightly. A coldness entered his heart at what the doctor had said. Laura had risked her life to give him this child.

"How soon will my wife recover?"

"I can't lie to you, Mr. Caine. There is no treatment at this time. They are doing experimental surgery with valve replacement but the damage that has been done to your wife's heart was too extensive. The most time you can hope for is a year. I'm sorry."

Kwai Chang Caine closed his eyes and could feel the rising emotions of grief and anger. As the feelings rose within him, Peter began to fuss and Kwai Chang could feel his son's reaction to his own anxiety. Peter's chi was also disturbed by this. He needed to bring his own emotions under control for the sake of his son. He could not give in to this. To dwell on the fact that his wife had kept this secret from him was a waste of energy and would not help her. He needed to concentrate on seeing what could be done to make what remained of her life as happy and harmonious as possible. There would come a day when he would lose her far sooner than either of them would want. He would have to try and prepare for that day, but for now, he would take comfort in her arms and in the life of their child.

End of Part 19


	20. Chapter 20

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 20

"Oh Kwai, I love it." Laura brought the bottle up to her nose and breathed in its fragrance. "How were you able to make this? You know Jasmine is my favorite." As Laura placed the bottle down to give her husband a hug, their now one year old son tried to grab for the bottle. "No, Peter that is not for you to play with."

As she pulled the bottle out of his reach, Peter immediately began kicking and screaming.

"Peter! That is not proper behavior." Kwai Chang frowned at his son.

Peter looked up at his father and started to suck on his fingers, still whimpering and trying to reach for the bottle. Laura marveled at how their son seemed to follow her husband's reprimands even more so than her's. She could not blame him though her illness had prevented her from getting close to her son the way she should have been. She was glad that Kwai Chang had proven to be a loving father and provider. Though Kwai Chang still had to work outside the home, he still had enough trust in her to take care of their son, regardless of her condition. On days when she was feeling poor, Ping Hai, Michael, and even Master Kwahn would come and help out whenever she needed assistance.

"Why don't you hold the bottle and let him sniff it?"

Laura removed the top and held it out for her son. Peter grabbed the bottle and tried to hold it himself but Laura kept a firm grip. He sniffed at the wonderful fragrance that was drifting from the container and he squealed with delight.

"I think he likes it, too," Laura said with a smile. Suddenly she doubled over from the pain in her chest. Kwai was quickly dropping to her side and grabbing her hand, feeling just how much pain his wife was in. It hurt him to see her like this. Each incident continued to remind them that her time was growing shorter.

"I will get you some tea."

"Thank you Kwai. I saw the doctor yesterday and he said that he was quite surprised at how long I've lasted. Apparently, whatever you are giving me seems to be prolonging my life. Mind you it's not curing it. Nothing can do that. The valve is in just too bad a shape, but the tea seems to help relieve some of the symptoms, at least for a while."

Kwai Chang Caine came in carrying a tray with the steaming cup of tea. He handed her the cup without saying a word. Being reminded that her life would be ending sooner than it should made him feel inadequate. He had tried all kinds of concoctions in hopes that what the doctor had told him had been wrong, but other tests that had been done had proven the doctor's original diagnosis. The kind of damage that had been done could only be fixed by surgery. Surgery of this type was still in the experimental stage and there just wasn't enough time for his wife to benefit. He hoped that, someday in the near future, no one else would have to suffer through what his wife was going through now.

During the solace of meditation, when his wife and son slept, Kwai Chang often cried out his rage and grief. Many times he would ask himself, why. It was not fair that his wife, his angel, the greatest love of his life would be leaving him alone. No, not alone. He had Peter. He was a part of her. All he would have to do to bring her back would be to look into the face of his son. He could see the potential, even now, of how he would grow. Red highlights could be seen within his soft dark curly hair. His mouth had her fullness and his features were more like hers than his. Only his eyes contained any hint that Peter was his son. He even seemed to have more of her temperament than his, yet there was something more hinted at deep down within his chi that whispered through the ages that here, too, was a Shaolin waiting to rise.

Many times in the course of a month, Kwai Chang tried to talk to his wife of Peter's potential. Each time she always managed to brush him off and change the subject. She would tell him there was plenty of time to decide Peter's future and that she trusted his judgement above all else. Kwai Chang however, felt that they had to make the time before it would be too late. He wanted her input. He wanted to know if what he was thinking would be right. But that time would never come. Kwai Chang was called away for several months. He reluctantly gathered his things and hoped that there would be someone to look after his wife and son. During that time, Laura's illness was at it's weakest. She seemed to rally and she insisted he go. She promised him that she would be fine, but made sure he promised to be back by their son's second birthday. When he returned, he found Laura was bedridden again. Ping Hai was with her. Peter was asleep in his room. Dropping his belongings, he knelt down on the floor by the bed. He could feel her chi was weak. No amount of tea would help her this time. It would only be a matter of weeks, a few months on the outside. Kwai Chang vowed never to leave her side again. She needed him and their son was going to need him more than ever.

End of Part 20


	21. Chapter 21

A Scent of a Woman

by Shaolin Kitten

Part 19-Conclusion

(Note: Wo e le is Chinese for I'm hungry. Fortune cookies now have little phrases in Chinese that may come in handy. I figured when Peter was learning to talk, Kwai Chang began talking to him in Chinese and English so he could learn both languages.)

"Mama wake! I hungwee. Wo e le. I hungwee! MAMA WAKE! MMAMMMAAAA!" Peter could not understand why his mother would not wake up. He cried for her but no gentle answering voice came. Peter curled into a ball and buried his face in the sheets of the bed beside his mother. Then he was being picked up by strong, familiar arms. His father dropped down on the floor, still holding him. He reached for the pulse point at his wife's neck and grief nearly caused him to collapse. Laura would wake no more. It had only been a few hours ago that she had said she was going to take a nap. He had gone outside to clear away some of the leaves from the rain gutters. Peter had been in his room playing with his toys. Now there was only the two of them.

Kwai Chang pulled his son close and shed silent tears. Peter tried to pull away from his father and reach out for his mother, but there was still no response. Then some deep understanding came to the child and he became afraid. His mother was gone and she was not coming back. Peter clung to his father and cried, his small hands tugging at his father's shirt, not understanding why this was so.

"Popa, where . . . (hic) . . . mama . . . (hic) . . . go?" Peter tried to ask, having developed the hiccups from crying.

"Your mother . . ."a deep sigh escaped him as he fought to control his emotions. " . . . has gone back to the source of all things. Her life was not ours to own."

Kwai Chang wished that he could follow his wife's essence, to see if she would live again, but Peter needed him. He was still too small to understand. If only he had been here to feel her passing, to know that she would be all right. Guilt rose in him at not having been with Laura in her final moments. It was all he could do to face what would come next. Kwai Chang tried to rise but his legs would not support him. He barely kept from dropping Peter before he found himself falling and succuming to his grief and to the darkness of despair.

"Kwai Chang Caine?"

Someone was calling his name and he could hear crying in the background. Then a cup was brought to his lips, the scent of jasmine hanging in the air. He could taste the herbal tea as it was poured into his mouth. He found himself lying on the couch. Ping Hai sat beside him, deep concern was mirrored in his eyes.

"Laura," Kwai Chang tried to rise but was pushed back. "Peter, where is my son?"

"Your son is safe. Do not try to rise."

"I must go to him."

"No, my friend. Michael has him. You need to rest."

"I must be with him. He is frightened."

Ping Hai waved Michael forward and Peter reached down to the arms of his father. Kwai Chang could feel Peter's fear wash away as he held his son close. 'Oh, my son,' he thought. 'I am so sorry. Because I fainted, you thought you lost me too. You will never loose me, my son. At least, not for a very long time.' Kwai Chang continued to hold his son and stroke his back, giving him what comfort he needed. In doing so, Kwai Chang also found comfort.

Three days later found Kwai Chang Caine, Peter, many of the priests from the temple, and many friends of Laura Caine's gathered at the lake. A special marker had been donated, her name, birth date, and the day of her death clearly marked. The day was windy and cold and Kwai Chang held his son close, not only for warmth but for moral support. The words spoken by Master Kwahn and the Reverend Roberts were lost to him. All he could do was stand there and let the emotions of so many people wash through him like a tidal wave. Suddenly, he felt a supporting hand take him by his arm and he and Peter were led from the scene. He did not even remember that it happened. When he finally came out of his dazed shock, he again found himself back home, in the little house he and Laura had once shared. People came and went, expressing their condolences, some leaving plates of food. The impromptu gathering continued well into the night. Kwai Chang wished they would all leave him and his son alone with their pain. He did not understand the concept of a wake.

For three months, Kwai Chang Caine tried to raise his son alone. For a short time, friends of Laura's offered to stay with Peter and tried to encourage Kwai Chang to return to work. He refused, trying to do what he thought his wife would have wanted him to do. Anger and rage at the loss of his wife and the frustration of trying to raise a toddler finally drove him to seek advice. On that day, his old friend, the Dalai Lama, was visiting the temple. Ping Hai had told him of the death of Laura Caine. The older man again spoke to Kwai Chang about being a teacher and coming to live at the temple. He even spoke about the temple being a good place to raise his son. In that hope, the Dalai Lama gave Caine a jade medallion. In the end, Kwai Chang found himself packing his and Peter's meager belongings, closing up the house, and walking up the road to the temple. He would return later to gather more of their things when the time was right. For now, they would go together, never to look back. It was the end of one life and the beginning of another.

Kwai Chang Caine touched the blossoms of the African Jasmine and breathed a sigh. The pain from the loss of his wife had diminished with time but the memories were still fresh. Perhaps it would be good to tell Peter. In this way, he would know his Mother and the memories could be passed on. Yes, it was time. Time to finally put the past behind him and to share the love that she had for both of them. After all, it was she who had given him that most precious of gifts, his son. It was time that he gave to his son, the most precious gift that he had to offer, the memory of Laura Caine.

End

Note from the author: Since writing this story, it was fitting that I bring it to its full conclusion. I hoped that you have enjoyed this version of the life of Laura Caine.


End file.
